Changes
by Lacey Grimstone
Summary: Girls from Beauxbaton study abroad at Hogwarts; what happens when Umbridge begins to take over the school? What will happen when an expelled student from Durmstrang heads to Hogwarts as well? Several OC pairings; some include Draco/OC Harry/OC Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the new and improved story...hope you enjoy. BTW I got the Beauxbaton houses from this RP website so all the credit for the names and descriptins go to that. (I would put the web address but FF wont let me :( )  
><strong>

**OC creators:Emma- _living-like-a-mango-is-fun_**

**Mariangela- _Latina Shewolf_**

**Hayley- _New-Classic22_**

**Nick- _Lord Master_**

**Amber- Myself**

**And the rest of the plot and HP characters were created by JK Rowling.  
><strong>

**Anywaysss...haha let me know what you think of the story. Hope you enjoy ~:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was the first week of school for the students at Beauxbaton academy; during the school year Madam Maxime is to select four of her students to study abroad at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The names of the students that she is choosing from ranges from years 4 to 7. She had explained her plan to her students who were more than excited to see who would be chosen to go on this adventure. The students patiently watched as their headmistress pulled out the first name of the silver bowl filled with the ladies of Beauxbatons names.<p>

"Emma-Irene Lopez" Madam Maxime called. A young 5th year girl jumped up from her seat, squealing a bit and skipped to the front of the Hall. Her long curly brown hair bounced as she made her way up to the front. She smiled brightly once she reached the front and her friendly dark brown eyes looked around the hall at her very jealous schoolmates.

Again Madam Maxime placed her hand inside of the silver bowl and scrambled through the names until pulling out the second name.

"Amber Aldertin." Again a 5th year girl stood up; she had straightened black hair that ran to beneath her shoulder blades. Her hazel eyes scanned the room as she hastily made her way up by her classmate before returning to the ground.

"Mariangela Guadalupe" Madam Maxime announced. A 7th year girl stood up this time; she had odd but still gorgeous black hair with a hint of purple. Her eyes were a dark violet color; in certain light could be mistaken for black. She stood beside Amber and straightened out the wrinkles from her light blue uniform as Madam Maxime read the final name.

As she pulled the name out of the silver bowl and she had brought it up to eye level she sighed loudly. "Hayley Rose McDonald."

There were some gasps as another 5th year girl stood up. She had her purposely messed up brown hair running down her back. Plenty of the gasps were about the fact that she wasn't wearing her uniform as the rest of the students were. Her dark hazel eyes were filled with danger; a fun rebellious sort of danger.

"Hayley, when you are at Hogwarts you must follow the rules. No pranks. No rule breaking. None of that." Madam Maxime told her as she stood alongside her fellow chosen students.

Hayley looked over towards her friend Emma and smirked.

"Now the rest of you may go back to you rooms. You four come with me." She led the four students out of the hall and to her office.

She had explained the rules to each of the girls and what she expected out of each of them. Most of them directed towards Hayley who was too busy messing around with her shirt buttons to pay attention.

"Go back to your bedrooms; you will leave first thing in the morning bright and early, ladies." She told us. The girls nodded and headed back to their houses.

There were three houses in Beauxbaton: Papillonlisse, Ombrelune, and Bellefeuille. Both Emma and Hayley were sorted into Ombrelune. Amber was sorted into Papillonlisse and Mariangela into Bellefeuille. Each of the house descriptions could easily explain the girls. Animals and loyalty was what Bellafeuille was about. Papillonlisse girls are known for their maturity at early ages and are very charismatic people. Finally Ombrelune is the ambitious and logical house.

After a while all four girls fell asleep awaiting their adventure that tomorrow would bring. ~

It was dark. You could see three fairly large figures moving out of the woods and away from Durmstrang.

Two of those figures were the Aurors that had been sent by the Ministry; the other was a seventh year student. His name was Nicholas Sarkov. Only a mere 15 minutes ago Nick had been expelled; he could no longer be within 10 feet of Durmstrang, his former school. Fortunately news spreads fast and Dumbledore; the headmaster at Hogwarts school heard about this. He willingly accepted Mr. Sarkov to join Hogwarts, being of course under the surveillance of himself and Professor Severus Snape who was the potions teacher.

You could see the three figures just leave the perimeter of the school and immediately apparate. They found themselves outside now of Hogwarts School.

"You are lucky you aren't being sent to Azkaban for this." One of the Aurors said as they led the student towards the castle.

"You mean the place where I could finally get my alone time?" Nick began. "Without the thought of you people looking over me twenty four seven. Sounds quite nice actually."

The other Auror scoffed slightly.

"We won't be around you much longer. Dumbledore is going to be keeping an eye on you." He told him.

Nick only shrugged.

They finally got just outside the castle where they were being awaited by the headmaster himself.

"Dumbledore." The two Aurors greeted.

Dumbledore nodded only in response to the two. Dumbledore looked over to the boy who looked like a fully grown man standing at 6'4 with the weight of around 210 that seemed of mostly muscle.

"We will be able to keep you safe here for your last year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore assured Nick.

Nick laughed. "If only that were true."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading ~ LG<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought for my birthday I should update all of my stories. Hope you enjoy ~:)**

* * *

><p>"Sir, I really don't think this is a good idea." The tall greasy hair, hook nosed man said to Dumbledore. This was Severus Snape; he was the potions Professor at Hogwarts. They were inside of Dumbledore's office discussing their new student. Nicholas Sarkov. The expelled student from Durmstrang who, in short, tortured one of his professors.<p>

"Severus, the boy has no where to go. I believe that surrounded by the right people he could change. He's lost." Dumbledore said keeping up his positivity about the young boy.

Snape said nothing back to Dumbledore. He knew that if anyone could change this boy it would be Dumbledore.

"Shall I get the boy, then?" Snape asked Dumbledore who was now seated behind his desk. He simply nodded and Snape immediately walked out of the office to retrieve Nick who was sitting just outside. Once he brought the boy in Snape sat him down in the chair across from Dumbledore.

"Hello, Mr. Sarkov. May I call you Nicholas?" Dumbledore asked him. Nick smiled a bit when he asked this.

"May I call you Albus?" Nick asked. Snape winced. Dumbledore smiled having heard about Nick's ways from the Headmaster at Durmstrang.

"You are going to be sorted now, since we have already had our ceremony we will just sort you inside of my office." Dumbledore said standing himself up and walking towards the opposite end of the room. He grabbed a tattered looking hat from one of the shelves in his office then made his way back.

He set the hat on top of Nick's head that sported a military hair cut and waited as the hat began his process. It took only a second or two before the hat yelled out 'SLYTHERIN!'

"Well looks as if Mr. Sarkov will joining your house, Severus." Dumbledore said placing the hat back across the room in its usual spot. Snape only sneered at the fact that he will have to deal with Nick more; of course he had guessed that the boy would be placed inside of his house.

"Would you mind taking Mr. Sarkov back to his room, Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Snape agreed of course. He led the boy out of Dumbledore's office through the phoenix passageway. Snape then had Nick follow him through a couple corridors until finally ending up at a room.

Usually when students are sorted into their house, they live inside specific dorm rooms for that particular house with a few other students. But in Nick's case Dumbledore and Snape thought it best on both Nick's part and the student's part to let him stay in his own room.

With the wave of his wand, Snape attained a set of Slytherin robes and ties. He tossed them in beside Nick's feet. Nick simply smiled.

"Thank you Severus." Nick told him. Snape rolled his eyes at the comment.

"You will either call me Professor or sir. If you call me anything else you will find yourself in detention." Snape told him just before shutting the door. He made sure to lock it making sure Nick wouldn't be able to sneak out during the night.

Nick sat inside of his new room thinking over the events of today. He smiled at the thought of spending more time with Severus. Or 'professor'. Nick knew all about him and his ways; working as a death eater. This intrigued him to no end. Of course he never had thought that Voldemort had the right idea of how witches and wizards should live, though Nick didn't think that there was a 'right' idea, he had always wanted to know what had gone with Voldemort and his followers.

Nick turned his head towards the clock.

Almost midnight.

He laid himself onto his bed and closed his eyes only to have them open a few seconds later. That pounding. It never ends. ~

It was early in the morning; around 7 am. The four girls who were chosen were already dressed and prepared to leave on their new trip. Emma and Hayley stayed up all night, making sure they had packed everything they needed.

"Which house do you think you will be sorted into?" Emma asked bouncing around out of sheer excitement.

"Im guessing Gryffindor or Slytherin." Hayley said flipping through a book that they each got that described Hogwarts. They were at the moment sitting inside of the carriage waiting or it to take off. Hayley closed the book tossing it aside. "What about you Em?"

"Probably the same. I doubt that either one of us would be smart enough to get into Ravenclaw and too be honest im not that good at finding things." Hayley laughed at Emma's answer.

Hayley looked over to the other two girls who were inside of the carriage. This was the same carriage that the whole school took to Hogwarts last year; however it was much larger then.

"What about you too? Where do you think you will be sorted?" Hayley asked trying to make some sort of conversation with the other girls who weren't nearly as talkative as Emma or Hayley.

"Hufflepuff I think. Maybe Gryffindor." Mariangela said shrugging. She had read through the whole book last night and knew all she could about the school. Well as much as one can learn from a book.

"And you?" Hayley asked. Amber looked up from her Herbology book to the two sitting across from her.

"Hufflepuff." She said turning the page of her book.

"Yeah or Ravenclaw; you have the top grades in our year." Emma said. Amber only shrugged before turning her gaze back to her book.

The carriage door closed causing a few of the girls to jump from the unexpected sound. A few moments, later the carriage had taken off and began its way to Hogwarts.

It took at least an hour and a half of flying before the carriage landed with a thud on the ground. Amber and Mariangela breathed a sigh of relief; Emma's non stop talking was wearing them down a bit.

The carriage door opened to reveal a tall bearded man; Dumbledore. The girls remembered seeing him last year during the Triwizard Tournament.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, ladies." He said helping each one of them out. Emma bit down on her lip trying to conceal her excitement but failed and let out a squeal. Once out they followed Dumbledore into the castle. He explained to them about the sorting and what each house represented.

They walked into the Great Hall where almost all of the Hogwarts students were sitting and eating breakfast. They all turned their attention to the girls. Towards the front of the Hall there was a stool with the familiar old hat sitting on top… ~

* * *

><p><strong>Its short I know...but I will update much sooner. I promise. Thanks for reading! ~LG<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! :) ~**

* * *

><p>"Amber Aldertin." Minerva McGonagall; the Transfiguration professor and the Head of Gryffindor house, announced. Amber gulped nervously before stepping up to the front where McGonagall stood with the Sorting hat beside her. Amber sat down on the squeaky stool and watched as the hat was placed on her head.<p>

"Very smart mind I see." A deep voice said. Amber moved her eyes upward towards the hat apprehensively. "I would put you in Ravenclaw; however, you have a few traits that you may not even know you have. So with that, I shall place you in…GRYFFINDOR!" One of the tables erupted with cheers causing Amber to get a sheepish grin on her face. She slipped down from the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mariangela Guadalupe." McGonagall said once the cheers settled down. Mariangela stepped up to the stool and sat herself down; the hat was placed atop of her head. Again the same voice filled the mind of Mariangela caused her to jump a bit from the sudden noise.

"I see you're very loyal…but you lack the ability to trust. Though you have Gryffindor qualities I will place you in…HUFFLEPUFF!" Mariangela smiled as the table on her left began cheering loudly for her; this was one of her favorite houses when she read about the four houses in the book Madam Maxime had given them. She practically skipped over to the table and sat down with a few of the students, turning her attention back to the front to watch the final two Beauxbaton girls get sorted.

"Hayley McDonald" McGonagall announced. Hayley strode up to the front; plopping down on the stool and smiled wickedly towards Emma as the hat was set onto her head. Emma laughed a bit and waited for the hat to yell out which house her friend would be sorted in; hoping that she would be placed in the same.

"A bit of a troublemaker I see." The hat said causing Hayley to grin wider; she knew that Fred and George Weasley, the twin brothers that were famous for their jokes and pranks, were in Gryffindor. That was the house she hoped for. "Very brave, quite arrogant, two qualities that Gryffindors often have. However I see something in you that you may not. That's why you will be in… RAVENCLAW!" again one of the tables on the left cheered however the four girls from Beauxbaton looked absolutely shocked, none more surprised than Hayley herself. She slipped down off of the stool and walked over to the table, glancing over at Emma who, for the first time was speechless. Of course the other students or even the teacher knew nothing about Hayley or her stunts that she had pulled at Beauxbaton so they didn't see anything wrong with it. Amber couldn't help but smile a bit as Hayley awkwardly sat down by other Ravenclaw students.

"Finally Emma Lopez." McGonagall announced the final name of the Beauxbaton girls. Emma slowly made her way up to the front now; her excited expression turned to a very nervous one. She wanted to be in the same house as Hayley but she didn't really want to be in that particular house. She was surprised to see her friend who barely even did any homework placed into the intelligent and studious house. She wanted her first choice; Gryffindor. Emma sat on stool and felt the hat be placed onto her head. Without any hesitation the hat announced, "SLYTHERIN!" Emma looked confused as the table began cheering; the others took a while to be sorted. She made her way over to the cheering table and sat at the very front; still looking confused. Though she had read about this house and it wasn't the worst decision. It would've been her second choice.

They're now all watched Dumbledore make his way up to the front of the hall as McGonagall took both the stool and the sorting hat out of the hall. Dumbledore smiled at his students; making sure to look at each of the new students.

"Wonderful; one girl sorted into each of the houses. I hope you will enjoy you stay here at Hogwarts. Now I feel it necessary to let each of you know that classes begin in less than ten minutes so you better get going." He said. But before any of the students left he started again. "I would like to see Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, and Christine Eburt up here, please." Dumbledore said. Several of the students hurried out of the room but a few of them made their way to the front of the Hall towards Dumbledore. He asked each of them to help the four new students around the castle and help them in their classes. Of course each girl nodded their head and walked back down to their tables.

"Im Hermione Granger." A girl with bushy brown hair said to Amber. "So you're in your fifth year right?" Amber nodded. "Good. You can follow me; our first class is Herbology." Hermione said then led Amber out of the Great Hall.

The girl who was chosen to help Hayley simply stared at her with a small smile on her face. She had long slightly curly blonde, practically white, hair and pale white skin. Hayley smiled back at her feeling a little uncomfortable. "Uh, hi?" Hayley said wondering if the girl was ok.

"Hello." She said in a dreamy voice. Hayley looked around at everyone that was leaving for class.

"Um shouldn't we be going to class now?" She asked the girl. The girl nodded and stood up from the table; her expression never changing. "Im Hayley by the way." She said sticking a hand out for her to shake. The girl only stared at it; Hayley dropped her hand to the side of her again. "And...you are?" Hayley asked getting slightly frustrated.

"Luna Lovegood." She said, her smile growing. Hayley couldn't help but smile now too. Luna grabbed a hold softly of Hayley's arm and led her out of the hall and to their first class; Transfiguration.

Emma followed a group of Slytherin girls, one of them being the person that was supposed to her Emma through the castle, to class. They were all giggling and chatting about Slytherin's boys. Emma faked a loud cough to get their attention. "Can I help you?" The pug nosed girl asked turning around. Emma smiled brightly and stuck her hand out to the girl.

"Im Emma Lopez." She said cheerfully. The other girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Clearly you were sorted into the wrong house. You seem a little more like a Hufflepuff than a Slytherin." Another girl in the group said. They all laughed and continued their way to class leaving Emma behind. Her smiled quickly faded to a frown. Apparently she would now have to find her way around the castle. It shouldn't be too hard…should it?

Mariangela was the last of the girls to leave the Great Hall; Christine kindly helped her around the castle, showing her where a few of the classes were before it was time for their first class to start. Her first class today would be Defense against the Dark Arts. This definitely wasn't her favorite by far but she was decent at it. They walked into the classroom that was already filled with students; one half being Hufflepuffs and the other being Slytherin's. On the way to the classroom Christine had told Mariangela about the DADA teacher 'curse'; she even said that this year she was more than happy with that curse because the teacher this year is apparently from the Ministry. She is trying to change the way students at Hogwarts, Harry Potter more than anyone, learn DADA. Especially since last year during the Triwizard Tournament when one of the students had died or had been killed (the outcome for him still undecided) Harry Potter and said that it was you-know-who, who had done it. Of course this was rubbish in the eyes of the Ministry and they wanted to still believe that he who must not be named was dead and shall never rise again. Dumbledore of course believed Harry as has tried to even change the minds at the Ministry, Fudge mostly. This woman, Dolores Umbridge, who was sent from the Ministry, was here to try to control Hogwarts.

Mariangela never really believed what the Ministry and the Daily Prophet said and wrote. It always seemed to her that they were just trying to cover up something with writing fabrications of Dumbledore or Harry Potter. Of course knowing that she had no choice but to go to this class today she sat down in the chair and waited for what would most likely be a boring pointless lesson.

The table to the right of her sat a single Slytherin student, Nicholas Sarkov. Not knowing anything about Nick, Mariangela had no idea what was to come of that first Defense against the Dark Arts class. However it wasn't Mariangela that should be worried about Nick, no no…Umbridge should be the one to worry…

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading~ :) LG<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me know what you think! Also I want to let everyone know that I am working on a fake movie trailer for the story; I will be posting the link on here when I am finished with it so everyone can see. :) Enjoy the chapter~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV:<strong>

The lessons for the 7th year Hufflepuffs and Slytherin's hadn't really gone too well, at least in Defense Against the Dark Arts anyways. Umbridge was trying to get the students, including Nick Sarkov, to read the book she handed out about Defense Against the Dark Arts rather than physically learning anything. Nick, who wasn't the only student who disliked the new DADA class regulations, spoke up about them.

"And why is it that we aren't allowed to use our wands?" he asked drumming his fingers on the desk. Umbridge, who seemed ready to burst out into a fit from having to tell him not to speak without raising his hand during class so many times, calmly tried to answer the question.

"Well, Mr. Sarkov…" She said in an annoyed tone. "We are simply preparing ourselves for the future. We are learning about safety rather than using dangerous tactics; which answers your question of why we are not using our wands."

"Well, Dolores, are you prepared?" he asked her. Her expression changed from annoyed to downright livid.

"You will call me Professor at all times, Mr. Sarkov." She said switching her gaze away from Nicks piercing eyes. She continued on with her 'lesson' while Nick still waited for an answer. Getting fed up with the waiting, though it had only been a few seconds, Nick spoke up, once again not bothering to raise his hand.

"Dolor- I mean, Professor, you never answered my question. Are you prepared?" She turned attention back to him.

"Prepared for what?" She asked seeming more and more angry with every word she spoke to him. Though, she handled her anger rather well.

"For the future." He said finally ending the drumming on the desk and crossing his arms across his chest. She looked at him slightly confused but smiled a little bit at the fact that he might be listening to her; that she might be getting through to the distraught, as she describes him, student.

"Of course Mr. Sarkov, im always prepared." She said turning back to the bored where she had several notes written down.

"Good. Then you will turn out fine." He said. The students inside of the class had been much more focused on the back and forth conversation between the two than they ever had been during the actual lesson. Umbridge was taken aback by the unusualness of the comment.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Your future, Professor. If you are prepared I suppose it won't be as difficult for you to get through." He said plainly.

"And what do you think is going to happen to me?" She asked losing her fake high pitched voice.

"Isn't that the fun of life? The surprises that are to come in the future? As long as you're _prepared_," He paused to add emphasis, "you should be able to survive." Umbridge looked at him for a few seconds; trying to understand what he was trying to say. Was he threatening her?

He continued to smile as the toad faced woman turned back towards the board and began writing the homework for the week. There were some things the aurors and teachers knew about Nick, other things only Nick himself knew about; he could see events play out in his dreams that he knew could only happen in the future. Everything that he had dreamed almost always came true, the only thing and only person he couldn't see the future for was himself. This drove him even more insane than he already felt. Nick knew Umbridges fate as well; he knew very well that she was not prepared for what was in store for her. ~

**Amber's POV:**

I sat in potions class gathering my ingredients for the Draught of Peace; one of the few potions you have to perform for O.W.L's. Ah, the O.W.L's…the thing every fifth year student was dreading. As much stress it puts on people I think I could do fairly well; I always get good grades in most of my classes. Only a few of them I struggle with like Transfiguration, Divination and, well, flying. It's not really a class, if it is it's usually only in the first year, but it's usually something Witches and Wizards learn and accomplish throughout their school years…unless of course you're me.

I sprinkled in the powdered moonstone while stirring the potion counterclockwise three rimes. The teacher, Professor Snape, was stalking around the room looking for any single thing to yell at a student for doing wrong; whether it was adding the wrong amount of syrup of hellebore or setting their wand too close to the edge of the table.

As he came around I just finished adding in the valerian root causing the potion to emit a silvery vapor. He simply nodded for assurance that it was correct and moved on to the others at my table; Hermione, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Yes, _the_ Harry Potter. When Hermione first introduced me to him last class I didn't, more like couldn't, even say a word to him I was so nervous. I have heard so much about him from the Daily Prophet with Rita Skeeters articles, though most I figured were false, it was still odd seeing him in person rather than a picture.

Snape stopped directly behind Harry, peering into his cauldron, "Can you read, Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned still looking at the wrongly brewed potion. I could tell by the dark smoke coming out of it.

Harry only nodded.

"Then can you read over the fourth line." Harry's attention turned towards the board that had Snapes messy written directions on it. It was silent as Harry read the fourth line of the board, except for a few laughs coming from the Slytherin's. Once Harry came to the end of the line immediately his face turned a bit white.

"Did you do everything on the list?" Snape asked already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head no. "I forgot the syrup of hellebore."

Snape then emptied out his cauldron and began scolding him for not paying attention. It was completely ridiculous as Harry's potion wasn't nearly as bad as some of the Slytherin's.

"Professor?" I said in a quiet tone. Surprisingly through all of the noise that was going on inside the classroom he heard me. He turned his head towards me sending me somewhat of a glare; he said nothing.

"Harry was actually helping me with my potion, sir. He missed the step because I kept asking for help." I said surprised at my own lie. I barely even helped out my own friends back at Beauxbaton when it came to this stuff and I was helping a complete stranger.

"Well Ms. Aldertin, I couldn't help but notice your previous grades at Beauxbaton were significantly high. Why would Mr. Potter need to help you when he is barely even passing my class?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow. I opened my mouth but this time nothing came out. "So, for your sudden outburst in my class and for the fact you blatantly lied you will receive an after school detention."

I was shocked. An outburst? He thinks that was an outburst? I felt my face go red with both embarrassment and anger. All of the Slytherin's were giggling and whispering; Emma sent me a small smile of encouragement. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

**Hayley's POV:**

I sat inside History of Magic feeling myself slowly drifting off to sleep. Professor Binns voice was horribly dull and boring; I couldn't even repeat a line of what he was talking about to you.

"You're falling asleep again." I heard a voice say. I recognized it as being Luna's; we have spent most of the day together. Mostly for the fact that Dumbledore told her to help me around the castle. Surprisingly her presence was quite comforting; though some of her opinions were a little on the annoying side.

I pushed myself into an upright position, only a few seconds past before I slumped back into my former position. The bell rang; finally we could leave this dreadful place. I can honestly say I learned nothing from this class; not a surprise however. I usually didn't learn much from any of my classes; though I have heard that listening to the lessons could help that. I however liked my tactic.

Luna walked with me out of the classroom and to our next class; Charms. This was one of the only classes that I enjoyed and did well in, along with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though from what I've heard about DADA it wasn't exactly what people are used to; the teacher is apparently…well…a bitch to say the least. We were supposed to learn spells from books, not even perform them and yet we had to perform a few for the O.W.L's. It's pretty screwed up if you ask me.

I sat down in one of the long rows in front of the board where a rather small man was standing on a platform so we could all see him.

For the first lesson we would cast a charm that would create legs on teacups. He handed out teacups to every one of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students and explained how to perform the charm properly. After watching him a few times and making sure I knew what to do; I waved my wand over the tiny teacup and spoke the charm. Immediately the teacup sprouted little legs and began attempting to jump off the table.

"You're very good at this you know." Luna said; she seemed as though she had been watching me for a while as she hadn't even began working on hers yet.

"Thanks…" I said feeling a little strange. I barely heard that. Most of my teachers would scold me for what I was wearing or for my pranks that Emma and I would pull, they never really focused on the actual work I did. Well if I even did any. Usually if I did do any it would end up with fairly good grades, not the best, but definitely not bad. It was odd hearing it from her; it made me feel really good. This could've been said by anyone but it wouldn't have meant as much as it did coming from her.

I watched her perform her charm which turned out much better than mine. She looked over at me with the smile she always had on her pale face. I couldn't help but smile back at her; Professor Flitwick broke the silence with another quick demonstration for the people who didn't get it the first time.

"What's Beauxbaton like?" She asked me trying to keep her teacup from running away from her by setting a Transfiguration book in its path.

"Sort of like Hogwarts. Much more 'feminine' though." I said laughing a bit as one of the other students teacup ran right off of the table. "I like it better here so far; I like the idea of being around wizards and witches rather than a bunch of witches. It gets pretty aggravating at times."

She smiled and nodded. She said nothing back; the silence returned but not an uncomfortable awkward silence. It was a nice soothing silence. That again was quickly broken by the sound of another runaway teacup breaking on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading ~ :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mariangela's POV:<strong>

After a long day of new classes, teachers and students; I finally got a little time to myself. Just myself. I spent my time outside on the outskirts of the forbidden forest; remembering Dumbledore's strict rule on staying out if it. The sun was slowly beginning to set but I guessed there was still around another half hour before we had to be inside of the castle. The fresh air was relieving from being constantly surrounded by other people. Being outside surrounded by the skyscraper-like trees was even more relaxing. Some girls consider shopping or going to parties like paradise; but being surrounded by nature was what I defined as heaven.

I haven't seen any of the other girls that came from Beauxbaton; probably for the fact that they were in their 5th year. It was odd the sorting here. I might not have known the girls very well before the carriage ride here, even then I'm not sure whether I can say I knew them, but from what learned was enough to question the houses they were in. Emma seemed a little too happy-go-lucky to be in Slytherin. She was practically bouncing off the walls when we were in the carriage, seeing the Slytherin students they seem to be much duller. Amber…well she was extremely quiet on the way here. She was smart no doubt, but what I read about Gryffindors, their arrogance and bravery, it just didn't scream Amber. As for Hayley, well, she was the only one that I have heard about before all of this. She was infamous at Beauxbaton for her pranks and rebellious manner. She rarely ever wore her uniform which is a must at Beauxbaton, unless of course it was the weekend. She just seemed to be breaking rules just to break them. She had no purpose it seemed; though I could tell there was something much deeper than that.

Then there was me. I found that being a Hufflepuff was pretty spot on for me out of all of the other options. Though I could help but remember what the sorting hat said. I 'lack the ability to trust'. I really wish I could disagree with that statement…but I couldn't. How could I trust after everything? I didn't have anyone. My family was killed right in front of me when I was only seven; that was honestly one of the only memories I had of my past besides my grandparents. Since I had no one left I was forced to live with my Grandparents, later to find out they were death eaters. Fortunately I made a run for it when we were inside of the Ministry of Magic, I ran directly into a port key where two other wizards had previously entered, the two wizards who in the long run saved my life. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. Aurors. The port key went to France where I was later put into an orphanage then finally, after a few years, was accepted to Beauxbaton.

Trusting people takes time. People can't just meet someone once and be able to tell them everything and anything; and yet I see it happen every day. Maybe one day I can find someone who I can do that with. Someone who can understand me. And yet I doubted that would ever happen.

I heard the bell ring from the castle meaning it's time to go in, I guessed it would be dinner time. I had barely even realized that it was dark outside; I was lost inside of my thoughts. I exited the forest and made my way up the pathway to the castle. I took one last look out by the forest where I was only a few minutes ago. I couldn't help but notice the moon shining directly over the trees. It was full.

**Emma's POV:**

It was my first dinner at Hogwarts; it was a bit exciting. Usually the buffet at Beauxbaton has fresh fruit, vegetables and other healthy foods. This is why I'm excited for the dinner here, it actually has FOOD, like mashed potatoes and pasta; unhealthy/ delicious foods. There were several platters filling the table that, after Dumbledore gave his quick speech, open to reveal platefuls of food.

I grabbed everything insight and piled it onto my plate, receiving several strange looks from the other Slytherin girls. The two boys who were across from me seemed to have the right idea however as they grabbed twice as much as I did eating most of it within the first minute.

I rolled my eyes at the girls who were only eating a few bites before saying they weren't hungry, though I could very well tell they were.

"Hungry much?" I looked up towards the voice that asked me, it was Draco Malfoy. I had heard the other girls, well, Pansy mostly, talking about him. Though I had to hand it to her, he was cute. Better looking than the other Slytherin boys…

I smiled sheepishly back at him with a mouthful of food. After I swallowed the food down, I stuck my hand out towards him. "Emma Lopez." I said grinning widely. He gave me an odd look before shaking my hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said looking around at the other Slytherins. Apparently he wasn't used to a hyper overexcited Slytherin like me. This only made me smile more.

"I know. She talks about you nonstop." I said motioning towards Pansy who turned the deepest shade of red I have ever seen. "You're really good in potions."

Again he seemed taken aback by the compliment, almost as if waiting for me to say something backhanded right after it. "Thanks…" He said. I nodded and went back to eating the still full plate in front of me; the entire time I could tell he was staring at me.

"Why did you come here?" He asked me. I looked up towards him and shrugged.

"Beats me. I just signed up; though I think the point of it had something to do with working with others." I just made that up. I had no idea what I or even any of the girls were doing here. Amber was talking about it on the ride over here but I tuned her out after the first few seconds.

"So, your parents what do they do? Do they work in the Ministry?" He asked. I practically choked on my bite of sausage when he asked that. My parents didn't work in the Ministry. That was probably the furthest thing from their job. You see they are both Muggles; you guessed it, I'm a Muggleborn. My parents worked as insurance agents.

That's why I was shocked when I was sorted into a pureblood house. I wasn't sure but I am almost positive I am the only Muggleborn who has ever been in the Slytherin house. I'm not so sure they would take kindly to the fact I was a Muggleborn. I had to lie.

"Yeah…um they're Aurors." I said, that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Both of them?" Pansy asked clearly having been listening to the entire conversation. I nodded.

"Yupp. Have been since 1992." I'm a terrible liar. They knew I was lying…they had too. I felt my hands sweating a bit as I looked back over to Draco who hadn't once taken his eyes off of me. Finally he nodded and looked back down towards his plate. The others after seeing his reaction did the same. Did he believe me? For some reason I highly doubted that. But why would he act like he did?

**Amber's POV:**

"Now Ms. Aldertin, your punishment will be to sort out the good flobberworms from the rotten ones. I will be back in one hour; if you've sorted enough you will be allowed to go to dinner." Snape said just before leaving me alone in the potions classroom.

"Right because after sorting flobberworms I will definitely be hungry…" I said to myself sarcastically. I sighed and turned to the bucket full of flobberworms. There were two bins clearly one was for the rotten ones and the other for the good ones.

I scrunched my nose up as I picked up the first one and tossed it into the rotten bin. This was going to be a long hour…

It must have been at least a half hour of sorting these disgusting flobberworms. Looking at the still full bucket, it seems as though I had barely done any work.

With the back of my hand I rubbed my tired eyes, I had barely gotten any sleep last night, sleeping somewhere unfamiliar is uncomfortable for me. Not to mention the amount of stress I had on me, thinking back to earlier today I had barely worried about the O.W.L.'s. Now that was all I thought about. The amount of homework we were getting was ridiculous; I wasn't even sure whether I was going to get it all done in time!

I sighed and continued to toss the flobberworms into the appropriate bin; I heard the potions door open up, it couldn't have been an hour already.

I turned my head to see nobody even in the classroom. I must have just been imagining it, I guess sorting these repulsive creatures for so long had me hallucinating things.

It was odd though, it felt as if someone was inside the room with me; again I turned around to the still empty classroom. Once again I turned my focus to the flobberworms.

"Amber." I jumped from the sudden noise knocking over the bucket of flobberworms.

"No!" I said trying to push the spilled squiggling creatures back into the bucket. I turned my attention to the person who I hadn't even known was in the room in the first place. It was Harry.

"Sorry…let me help." He said bending down to help me.

"No its fine…what are you doing here?" I asked him as we both, apparently he didn't listen to me, picked up the flobberworms.

"I felt like I owed you a bit for helping me." He said picking up the last handful of them. Ugh they were disgusting.

"Or at least trying to…" I said a bit embarrassed about that. The whole day the Slytherins kept making kissy faces at me and repeating a line that had to do with Harry and me sitting in a tree. A bit childish really.

"You really didn't have to. He has always hated me." Harry said meaning Professor Snape. "But…thanks."

I could feel myself blushing, why was I blushing again? I really hope he didn't notice.

"Its no-"

The potions door opened immediately revealing Snape; I had lost track of time. Had it really been an hour? I looked over at Harry, or where I thought he was. He had disappeared. I looked around for a few seconds before Snape spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. I, again, opened my mouth but nothing came out. I quickly I picked up the bucket off of the floor and set it back down into the table. He rolled his eyes and walked past me to examine the flobberworms. I couldn't help but pray a bit in my mind, hoping there would be enough for me to leave.

"You may leave, Ms. Aldertin." He told me. I let out a sigh of relief before quickly making my way out of the classroom. However I couldn't help but peer into the classroom one last time wondering where Harry had gone. Was he even really there? Or was it another flobberworm hallucination?

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the next chapter to Changes. I apologize for how short it is...really. And sorry that it is only one character rather than two or three. Next chapter will be much longer! I promise! Anyways I hope you like it and now that summer is almost here I will be updating much more and have much longer updates! Thanks for your support and for reading! **

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV:<p>

This was the first of many library trips I would be taking this year. As the O.W.L's were coming up I knew the amount of pressure I already had on my shoulders from being a Prefect would triple in the coming weeks. We had already stacks of homework from just the first few days of lessons; I couldn't even imagine what it would be like as the exams get closer. Not to mention the fact Ronald expects me to help…well, cheat, and help Harry and him pass the exams. Of course I would never go through with it. Its just added stress. To be honest I can't remember a time when there wasn't pressure on me, I was always at the top of our class when it came to grades, and so most teachers used me as an example. Don't get me wrong im not complaining, but it makes me think of what it would be like to be how everyone else acts. How they go out and enjoy themselves rather than stay pent up inside a library studying. I loved school and the idea of learning more and more each year…but it's just nice to imagine what it would be like living more…freely I guess.

As I pulled out yet another book from the self for transfiguration I couldn't help but notice a grunting noise. I rolled my eyes and set the book back on the self; I really hoped it wasn't another couple snogging around the corner; this would be the sixth time I've had to break one up.

I walked around the aisle; I found the source of the sounds. No it wasn't a snogging couple…it was Nick Sarkov. He sat dead still at one of the empty tables, his hands were balled in fists and were clenched to the point his knuckles were completely white. I walked around to the other side to notice his eyes were clamped shut. He seemed almost in pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked sitting down in the chair across from him. No reply. I wasn't sure whether he was too distracted to notice I was even there or if he was just ignoring me. Again I asked him, "Are you alright?" This time I placed my hand on one of his. To my surprise his eyes shot open. He began panting as if he had been physically tired.

"Thank you…" he said under his breath. I only nodded and realized my hand was still atop of his. I pulled my hand back.

"Are you alri-"

"Its you." He said, his eyes that were oddly two different colors, red and blue, were burrowing into my own.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"You're her. The brilliant one." He said. I smiled a bit at the compliment.

"Hermione granger." I said introducing myself.

"That's the one, the brightest witch of your age." He said, his eyes never leaving mine. "But never mind that; tell me what its like for you. Living with all of these…zombies." He said, for the first time his eyes wandering around to the others sitting at the other tables.

"Living with the what?" I asked him. I heard about him, I've heard that he was odd but…this was beyond what I thought.

"The non brilliant." He said gesturing his head over towards the students sitting at the table across from us. "The non brilliant ones like you and me."

"Like you and me?" I asked looking over at them but returning my gaze back to Nick.

"The ones who see the world for what it really is. The ones who know better and get a kick out of knowing while the rest are blind." He stated. I was definitely taken aback.

"You may see it that way that I certainly do not. We are two completely different people." I said feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Is that so?" He asked crossing his arms across his chest, a smirk formed on his scarred face.

"No, we are not. I'm someone who cares about others, someone who…doesn't think of herself as 'better', or 'knowing' as you put it." I could feel my pulse quicken from my anger increasing.

"I don't recall ever claiming to be 'better. Just smarter." He said.

"You implied it." I told him.

"But, you're the one who said it aloud, proving to me that you know… that I know, so making it _we_ know, that we are right."

"You're insane…" I said unknowingly. Without another word I stood myself up and left the library completely. I couldn't be around him. He was too…I couldn't even think of a word to describe him. Nothing could describe him. I knew as I walked out of the library he was watching me; the smirk on his face im sure never left.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Again sorry its so short. :( I will undate qui<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo here is the _longer_ seventh chapter of Changes! Hooray! Ahaha XD Anyways I hope you enjoy reading! ~ :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV:<strong>

It was the first class of the day for the Ravenclaws; Potions. The teacher definitely wasn't anything like our teacher at Beauxbaton…the difference was our teacher seemed like she was, what's the word…oh, alive.

"Open your books to page 67; we will be working on a Strengthening Solution." Professor Snape said. I pulled out my potions book and flipped it open to the page that he said and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked over at all of the other students; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. But mostly at the Ravenclaws. The people that I was supposed to have so much in common with.. I have asked myself possibly every question imaginable of why I would be sorted into this house.

I had no qualities of a Ravenclaw. I mean none. At all. Having gotten a bit closer to Luna the past couple of days I could definitely see how she was the perfect Ravenclaw; smart, studious, clever, logical. She was the definition of Ravenclaw! On the flight over to this school, reading the book Madame Maxime handed to us, I would've bet my entire Gringotts vault that I would've been in Gryffindor. I was that confident.

If I hadn't specified enough of how much I shouldn't be in Ravenclaw here is my final reason; I can't even get into the Ravenclaw tower without help from a fellow student. No matter how hard I tried to solve that ridiculous riddle that is asked I could never answer it! So instead I sit outside, waiting for someone to help me.

"I realize that you're new to this school, Ms. McDonald but I highly doubt that staring at your cauldron at Beauxbaton was enough to get your potion finished." I heard Snapes voice from somewhere behind me say. I rolled my eyes and pulled my book closer to me so I could pretend to read it. Though I had a feeling he was going to stand behind me until I actually started to do something.

I glanced over at Luna who I could see was pouring in some Salamander blood into her cauldron; so as the usual work copier I was, I did the same. I heard a loud sigh from behind me that I couldn't help but know was Snapes.

"Ms. Lovegood would you please read the first line aloud." He asked. Luna immediately picked the book up to eye level and began reading the top line. I would've blocked out this entire scenario but I couldn't help but listen to Luna; her voice was so…dreamy sounding. I couldn't help but listen to it.

"Ms. McDonald in that sentence did you hear anything about adding salamander blood?" Snape asked me. I smiled a bit and shook my head no. "So why is it that you added it?"

I couldn't help but hear Madame Maximes voice fill my head 'No fights, no rule breaking, no trouble making'. Those were the things she had recited to the four of us that were coming to Hogwarts. And for the first time…I decided to follow her rules.

"Just…wasn't paying attention." I said running a hand through my hair out of sheer frustration.

"Well I would strongly advise that you pay _more_ attention." He said emphasizing every word. I nodded once again and glanced over at Luna whose smile for the first time was missing. ~

**Emma's POV:**

At this point in the day I felt as if I had to drag myself to each class. I barely got any sleep due to the other Slytherin girls talking and giggling the entire night. Seeing them today however they seemed as if they had gotten the best nights sleep. It was infuriating but I had to just brush it off. I couldn't let them get to me. That wasn't the only thing that was putting me in a bad mood either. The fact I barely get to see Hayley during school whereas before I would see her almost constantly. Not having anyone to speak my mind to was making me get a headache. All of these stupid thoughts were just being cooped up in my head!

I sat down in my second class of the day; as usual I sat as close to the back as I could. The Gryffindors were already filled on their side of the classroom. I could see Amber sitting with one of the Gryffindor girls who I would hear Pansy talk about constantly. Calling her a…well, the name for Muggleborns. The name for people like me. I knew people were saying these sorts of things about me behind my back. I knew purebloods had certain thoughts about us. But It was a whole different thing actually hearing it yourself rather than just assuming. It usually is about ten times worse than you could've possibly imagined it to sound like. It really did take everything in me to not just let them know how I felt about them; it really did.

"Why are you staring at Granger?" I heard a voice ask. I turned my gaze away from the Gryffindors to Draco who surprisingly took a seat beside me. Usually he would sit next to Pansy or one of his other followers…I mean friends.

"No reason." I said, my voice raising about ten levels. I don't know why but my voice gets higher when I lie.

I watched as the teacher, dressed fully in pink, made her way up to the front of the classroom. She seemed a bit…eccentric. Though who am I to be calling anyone eccentric?

Stacks of books were floating down each of the aisles between the desks and were being passed out to each student. Once Draco and I got ours we both took a look at them.

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Basic's for Beginners. What? What is this? I looked up at the front; on the board Ordinary Wizarding Level. Oh uh…I had completely forgotten that this year was when we took our O.W.L's. Great…

"This book doesn't say anything about using spells?" I heard a voice say. I looked up from my book to see what was going on.

"I don't see why you would need to use spells in my classroom." Umbridge said to the Gryffindor student, who I now realize was Granger.

"We aren't going to be using magic?" Another voice asked, this time it was a boy.

"Students will raise their hands when they speak in my classroom." She said turning around back to the front of the classroom. I could hear Draco snigger from beside me. Clearly he knew what was going on, as for me I had no idea.

"We are going to be using magic in a safe, risk free way." Umbridge said keeping herself as calm as possible.

"If we're going to be attacked it's not going to be risk free." Harry said. This was getting intense. It was like watching one of those crazy muggle soap operas that my mom watches.

"Who do you think would want to attack children like yourself?" Umbridge asked smiling. Everyone's head was going from Umbridge to Harry; everyone obviously felt the same tension I felt.

"Oh I don't know… Lord Voldemort?" I swear my heart stopped beating for a couple seconds. My parents…they were Muggles and they didn't even dare say his name. The room was completely silent now. Umbridges smile left her face completely.

"You have been told a certain dark wizard is at large once more…but this is a lie-"

"It's not a lie! I saw him, I fought him!" Harry said standing up from his seat now.

"Detention Mr. Potter.-"

"So you're saying Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?" Harry asked.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident-"

"It was murder; Voldemort killed him you must know this-"

"ENOUGH!" Somehow the room had managed to get even quieter than before. "Meet me in my office after school Mr. Potter." She said her voice slowly going back to her 'calm' self. Harry slowly sat back down into his seat.

I slumped back into my chair letting out the breath I had been holding the entire time.

"That was intense!" I said a little too loud as several students turned around to glare at me. I smiled sheepishly at them and turned my head back towards the book.

"Complete nutter that Potter is." Draco said in a low voice. I just nodded; he didn't seem like how I imagined him to be. Though it was how the Daily Prophet described him…Sort of made you wonder whether he was having a bad day or if maybe the Daily Prophet isn't all lies like every thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! :D ~LG<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the eighth chapter! I hope you like it! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

Sitting at the Gryffindor table the evening after the lesson with Umbridge was even more uncomfortable than usual. You could hear several whispers that I guessed had been about Harry's outburst during the Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. Ron and Harry were going on about how they thought Quidditch was going to go this year; Hermione seemed to have brought her knitting supplies with her to make some more of her hats for the house elves.

"Emma seems to be fitting in well with the Slytherin's." I said to Hermione. She glanced up from her knitting and looked across to the table beside ours where the Slytherins were. Emma was smiling and laughing with a few of the Slytherin's, though most of her attention was towards Draco Malfoy.

"Were you two friends at Beauxbaton?" Hermione asked me continuing her knitting. I shook my head no.

"I worked with her a few times last year on some projecs, but nothing more than that." I said watching the Slytherin group. It was odd to me. Odd that she would be so accepted by them. I wasn't unhappy by it…it was just very unexpected. "Are very many Muggleborns in Slytherin?"

I got more than a few looks from some of the Gryffindors sitting around me when I asked that. Hermione looked up at me.

"I don't think a Muggleborn has ever been in Slytherin before…" She said to me. "Is…is Emma a Muggleborn?" I nodded. Hermione seemed to be speechless; again she glanced over at the table where the group was still loudly laughing and talking with one another.

"So-erm…anyway Amber I forgot to ask," Hermione said changing the subject. "Would you be interested in coming by the Hog's Head this weekend?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Ow! What was that for?" Harry asked looking in Hermione's direction.

"I am asking Amber about the meeting at Hog's Head-"

"Hermione, I told you I don't think it's a good idea." Harry said still sounding clearly in pain from what I guessed was from Hermione kicking him.

"Meeting? About what?" I asked turning my attention back to Hermione.

"I'll explain everything after dinner…when there aren't so many people." She said motioning her head over towards the front of the Great Hall. I turned my head and could see Umbridge looking in our direction with her same, fake smile plastered on her toad-like face.~

**Mariangela's POV:**

"Going against school rules? Madam Maxime made it clear not to-"

"Have you had her class yet?" Amber asked me. "She's not teaching us anything! She is trying to take over the school! I was just hoping to get all of the Beauxbaton girls to come with me…"

"Amber, I just don't see that there is much reason to fight against her." I said having heard Ambers reasoning for why this would be a good idea; the woman was clearly not fit for being a teacher I will agree with that, but going against practically the entire Ministry because this woman is making us learn DADA from a book is just…even more insane. "I think you should rethink this yourself." I told her shrugging.

"Look if you change your mind come by the Hog's Head tomorrow. It's in Hogsmeade..." Amber said clearly disappointed. I only nodded and watched her make her way to her first class.

I wanted to help her, really I did. But Umbridge is too close to the Ministry, if she finds out about it who knows what would happen. Besides, we would not only be going behind Umbridges back but Dumbledore and all of the other staff at Hogwarts as well. Maybe if there was more proof that Umbridge was as terrible as Amber makes her seem, I would agree.

As I made my way to my first class I could hear what sounded like sniffling from someone inside the corridor. I peaked my head around the wall and could see a younger student, no older than a second year, sitting up against the wall.

Immediately I felt my 'motherly instincts' kick in.

"What's wrong?" I asked kneeling beside the crying girl. She looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and back down towards her lap. She rose up her hand that was wrapped in what looked like tissues.

Carefully I removed the blood soaked tissues to reveal deep cuts on top of the girl's hand. I couldn't help but gasp a bit at the severity of the cuts. I knew not to freak her out however so I tried to remain calm for her sake.

"What's your name?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Amelia." She said wiping the remaining tears off of her cheek.

"Im Mariangela." I said sending her a warm smile. "So what happened? Who did this to you?" I asked her knowing very well these cuts weren't from any sort of fall.

She looked at me not saying a word.

"Its ok you can tell me." I said now fully sitting down beside her.

"It was my fault…I should've been paying more attention in class…" She said.

"Amelia, who did this?" I asked her holding some of the tissues onto her wound tightly to try and stop the blood.

"Professor Umbridge." She said in an almost inaudible whisper. I felt my stomach drop when she said that.

"Come on; let's go to the Hospital wing." I said helping her up off of the floor.

As I helped Amelia to the Hospital wing I couldn't help but feel so stupid about pushing Amber away like that. Had Umbridge done this to her? How many students had Umbridge even done this to? I mean the fact she could do this to someone so young…its sickening.

Once Amelia was safe and with Madam Pomfrey, the Healer at Hogwarts, I once again started on my way back to my class. Though this time I was trying to remember the route to get to Hogsmeade... I don't want to get lost on my way there tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome ;) Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading. :) ~LG<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

It was the last class of the day; Charms. Today we were learning the silencing charm; we're practicing this on birds that Flitwick borrowed from the Transfiguration room.

"Now as we perform this Charm instead of waving your wand, you will do more of a sharp jab towards the subject. Then you will say the word 'silencio'. "Flitwick said now demonstrating this for the class.

I picked up my 'wand' and raised it up towards the bird that was sitting on my desk squawking. Like we were shown, I jabbed my 'wand' towards the bird and whispered the word silencio.

Immediately you could see the once loud and obnoxious bird only moving its beak but nothing was coming out. I squealed a bit at my success.

"Muahaha! No matter how hard you try your horrible squawking will not return!" I told the bird getting a few odd looks in return from the others around me, though I paid them no mind.

"Is that your wand?" One of the girls sitting besides me asked. She was a Slytherin but honestly I couldn't remember her name…they all looked and acted the same to me so it was hard to keep track.

"Oh-erm, yes it is." I said looking at what was actually just a stick I found outside my house when I was younger. Unlike most witches and wizards my age I could cast spells and curses without a wand. Always have been able to. Didn't think there was any point in buying an actual wand. Just a waste of money.

"What kind is it?" She asked, the others looking over at us now.

"Uhh none of your business." I said not being able to think of anything else o say back to her. The girl rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her friends.

I watched some of the other kids try to perform the charm only to fail. I was broken out of my gaze when I felt something hit my hand. There was a small folded up piece of paper sitting atop of my desk.

I looked around to find the source of who had thrown this but no one was obvious to me.

"What's this?" Draco's voice filled my ears and immediately the small paper was out of sight before I even picked it up.

"It's a note…um could I have it ba-"

"Come to the Hog's Head tomorrow evening. Bring Hayley. –Amber" Draco read aloud after unfolding the note.

"Yeah, ok that's mine." I said grabbing it out of his hands and stuffing it into my pocket.

"Isn't Amber a Gryffindor?" He asked sitting down beside me. "You know it makes all of us look bad when people see you being friendly with Gryffindors." I couldn't tell whether he was kidding or not.

"I wasn't going to go…" I told him shrugging. Though it intrigued me to no end wondering what she wanted us down there for. Maybe I could have Hayley just go and have her tell me what was going on…

**Hayley's POV:**

"HAYLEY!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me. With a grin already on my face I turned my head to see Emma skipping over to me.

"What?" I asked laughing as she pushed her self into a spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"Have you talked to Amber today?" She asked me taking some of my food off of my plate.

"The Gryffindor girl? No... Why?" I asked smacking her hand away as she attempted to reach for my cookie.

"She wants us to go down to the Hog's Head tomorrow." She said. "I dont think im going to go though…" She added under her breath.

"Well then why would I go?" I asked her shrugging.

"Im going." Luna said from across the table. "It'll be nice to get out of the castle for a while. Plus it will give me time to prepare my essay about Crumpled-Horned Snorkacks."

Emma looked from me to Luna than back to me before bursting into laughter. I managed to give her a pretty good kick in the shin but that only made her laugh harder.

"I'll see you later…I have to go…do something else." Emma said stepping out of the table. I watched as she limped away now but I could still hear her giggling.

"She seems nice." Luna said getting a few more spoonfuls of pudding. "So, do you have anything planned for the weekend?"

"Um, well I actually changed my mind about going to Hog's Head." I told her.

"Oh good!" She exclaimed. "But if we're going together maybe we could go the long way? I couldn't help but notice that there was a rather large infestation of Nargles by one of the shops. They'll steal your things if you're not careful." She warned.

I nodded and took another bite of pudding, this time to keep myself from laughing.

**Nick's POV:**

It was my very first detention with the toad today. Apparently I have habit of interrupting her during her lessons. Though to my defense I wouldn't call it 'interrupting' so much as I would correcting. The woman I swear was immune to actually letting people know the truth. That's why I was ready, or let's say 'prepared' for whatever she has in store for me. I have heard about the stories of what goes on inside her office. Some seemed over exaggerated however those were the ones I believed the most.

I opened up the door to the sickly looking pink room with hundreds of pictures of cats filling the walls. I smiled having made a pretty good guess of what I thought her office would look like.

"Just take a seat, Mr. Sarkov." She said, I could only make out a small silhouette of her as she was in a dark section of the room. "You will be doing lines for me today."

I had a pretty good feeling there was a catch to these 'lines' I would be writing. Either way I took my spot and I grabbed the quill next to the parchment, without any question of why there wasn't any ink, I sat there prepared for my 'punishment'.

"Now I will have you write out 'I will only speak when spoken to'." I could help but snort a bit from laughter but I managed to keep myself composed.

I began writing out the words I was told. Over and over again. I wasn't sure how long I was supposed to be going for but I continued until I was told to stop, as I didn't want to go against what was writing numerous times on the parchment.

"You may stop when the message sinks in, Mr. Sarkov." She said finally coming out of the scarily lit section of the room.

"And how will I know when this message sinks in?" I asked her but continued to write. I couldn't help but notice the deep red color the quill was writing in. It reminded me of blood. That's when it hit me.

I raised my head from the parchment with a smile on my face. I looked over my arms and hands to come across the message written more than once in my skin on my right hand. I could see where others may be able to feel the pain that was to come from this punishment. But for me, I felt nothing.

"Thank you for this riveting get together, Dolores. I did rather enjoy it." I said standing up as she approached me. I could say I was easily triple the size of her.

"Tomorrow same time." She said, her jaw tightened with frustration. "And you are only to call me, 'Professor'."

Again I laughed as I exited the pink room. That was fun. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it...let me know what you think! Like I said before reviews are always welcome. ;D Haha Thanks for reading! ~LG<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

"They will be here! It's not time yet there's…two minutes left." Hermione said pacing back and forth a few more times before taking a seat beside me in the Hogs Head.

"Look lets just-"Harry started but instantly stopped when the door opened. I peered around the figures of him and Ron who were sitting across the table from Hermione and me.

"Mari?" I asked standing up from the table with a smile on my face. "I thought you weren't-"I paused when she raised the back of her hand up to eye level. The words '_I will not be late to class_' were cut on her hand. "-coming." I said under my breath, finishing my sentence.

"This isn't exactly the reason I came…but I understand what you were saying the other day. And…im sorry for not listening before." She said sliding her hand back into her coat pockets.

"Its fine." I said to her. "Thanks for coming." I pulled her into a hug, I could hear the door open once again but this time it wasn't one single person. It was a group.

"Sorry we're late…got a little caught up in the castle." One of the Weasley twins said walking with his twin towards the table where the other three were sitting.

I looked over all who was now joining us; Ron and the twin's younger sister Ginny, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Hayley from Beauxbaton and a friend of hers from Ravenclaw, and a few other students I didn't know the name of.

One person I was expected but didn't see was Emma, though; Hermione had warned me that it was possible 'they' got to her, meaning the Slytherins. I couldn't imagine Emma being a part of something like that from what Hermione has told me about. She just didn't seem like that kind of person. I knew not to dwell on one person not showing up; I was honestly surprised by the amount of people who had. From the way Harry was talking about how much everyone thought of him as a 'liar' or 'freak from what had happened last year I wouldn't have suspected this many. Of course I hadn't exactly believed all he told me.

I also knew that everyone started to see the use of a more 'qualified' Defense against the Dark Arts teacher; honestly I think Filch could do a better job than her at this point. Even the teachers, since Umbridge began her 'inspections' started to despise her.

"Everyone follow me to another room." Hermione's voice yelled from somewhere in the midst of the group of people now filling the Hogs Head.

Once everyone was squished into what seemed like an even smaller room, I sat beside Mariangela and waited for the 'meeting' to start.

**Mariangela's POV:**

"So, you all know why we're here." Hermione began standing up from her spot at the front of the room. "We need a teacher…a proper teacher. One who has had real experience protecting themselves against the Dark Arts-"

"Why?" Another student piped in.

"Why? Because you know who is back you toss-pot." Ron added angrily.

"Because he says?" the same student argued back.

"Because Dumbledore says-"Hermione said but again being cut off.

"Dumbledore says because he says." The boy said. "The point is where's the proof?"

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…" Another student said. The room was silent after that. I don't remember anyone here even mentioning Cedric's name. I don't know why they would…it was a terribly tragedy. I remember it clearly from last year when we came here for the Tournament.

"Im not here to talk about Cedric. If that's why you're all here then you better just clear out now." Harry said before whispering something in Hermione's ear. It was very clear he was uncomfortable, and again I don't blame him for being it.  
>"Is it true you can produce a Protronous Charm?" The Ravenclaw girl Hayley was with asked. Everyone again turned their attention curiously back to Harry. Everyone even in Beauxbaton had heard about Harry's ability to produce a Patronus charm. It was very impressive no doubt especially since he was only…what, thirteen when he had done it? In my last month of school last year I was finally able to produce mine.<p>

"Yes, I've seen in" Hermione said answering Harry's question for him.

"H-he killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office!" A Gryffindor student said.

"Its true!" the younger Weasley sister added.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred demotors at once." Ron said.

"And last year he really did fight off you know who in the flesh." Hermione said looking from the group towards Harry. I had heard a lot of these things; most I shut down as rumors when I heard about them at Beauxbaton. It just seemed too incredible and…advanced, I guess, to be true.

After everything; Harry explaining himself as 'lucky' rather than skilled when having done all of these things, talking about death…it really was hard for me to listen to. It had honestly taken everything inside me not to break down right there, but I knew I couldn't. It has been too long since I have let myself break down and I couldn't go back to it. He was right about the real world. These kids in here had no idea what it was like losing someone they loved, or even if they did they hopefully never witnessed it. I couldn't help but remember the day my family had been killed and it really made me thankful that I came here. What happened to me was something I would never wish upon anyone. Anyone at all.

After signing up to go to Harry's DADA classes I felt relieved. Everyone else hadn't hesitated to sign up as well which was clear to me that everyone was willing to sacrifice their stay here at Hogwarts to try to make a difference. To help a friend. It was nice being here at Hogwarts; signing up for this opportunity was something I wouldn't ever regret. It was already making a different in me.

**Emma's POV:**

This Saturday evening I spent my time lying on the Slytherin common room couch, staring up into the green lake water that the common room was underneath.

"Your friends weren't the only ones at that meeting." I could hear a voice say from somewhere around me. I sat up from the couch and saw Draco slump into the chair across from me. "The Weasleys' and the Mudblood were there too…and Potter was leading them!"

I felt my stomach drop when he used that phrase 'Mudblood'. I hated even thinking that word.

"I need to know what they're doing, so I can report it to Umbridge." He said tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

"What happens when you report them?" I asked him leaning against the couches arm rest. "I mean like do they get expelled or just detentions?"

"I don't understand why you even care what happens to them. I mean it's not like they cared that you weren't there with them." He told me. "If anything you should be trying to get them into trouble."

"But…they're my friends." I told him. "They know I couldn't go…"

It was silent between us after I said that. I wasn't sure whether he finally understood what I was saying or rather plotting something. I had a pretty good feeling which one it was…

"Would you do something for me?" He asked me finally looking up. I couldn't help but feel a slight blush coming onto my cheeks though I hoped the darkness of the common room hid that.

"Like what?" I asked watching him stand up from the arm chair and move over onto the couch beside me. I pulled my knees against my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Ever since my first day of being sorted into Slytherin and meeting Draco I've had a bit of a crush on him...I knew about his family. I knew that they hated people like...me. But I couldnt help it.

"Since they're your 'friends' why don't you go with them on their next meeting?" He asked me with a smirk on his face.

"I thought you said-"

"Forget what I said before. Just listen. If you go and listen in to whatever these 'meetings' are about. Then after you can tell me exactly what's going on. And when you tell me I can put an end to these." He grabbed onto my hand and raised it up to reveal the scars from Umbridges detentions. The many of them I had endured for the past few weeks were brutal. .. I couldn't even make out what they said there were so many. Though most of them were about laughing or talking during classes.

"You swear?" I asked him pulling my hand back. Honestly Hayley was the only one I was worried about…maybe if I talked her out of it then she wouldn't get into any trouble. Im not worried about the rest of them. All I knew is that these detentions needed to end.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading~ LG<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hayley's POV:**

It was the first school day after our meeting at the Hogs Head. To be honest I had no idea what I was to expect during that entire thing, so I was surprised. In a good way however. I mean a meeting about going against the school rules and even the Ministry itself? Im surprised I wasn't in the planning process.

I could hear a familiar sound as I jogged down the moving staircase to Breakfast; Umbridge was adding yet another 'decree'. Well not her, but that caretaker, who must always have some luck as he just barely managed to keep himself from falling off of that ladder.

I pushed my way through people who were waiting to see what the decree was; I couldn't care less what it was, I wanted Breakfast. It wasn't until I heard my name called did I stop.

"Hayley" A voice called, I sighed and turned around to find a few of the others from the meeting, including Luna standing back to see the new rule. It was Amber who had called me; she motioned her head up towards the new rule.

I gazed up towards the newly nailed in sign and read:

**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor**

**(Professor Umbridge).**

**No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.**

**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor**

At the bottom there was a curly looking signature that I managed to read at Umbridges'. The others looked a bit nervous; Amber more than anyone however. I knew she wasn't use to all of this 'rule-breaking', and especially going against her word to Madam Maxime. I had a feeling I knew _why _she was doing this…and it had nothing to do with 'what's right or the school' or 'us deserving to have a better education'. I watched as she looked nervously up at Harry and couldn't help but feel myself smirk, "What should we do?"

"Well, im hungry. See ya." I said simply and turned back towards the Great Hall.

"This isn't a joke." The Gryffindor girl Amber is always with said, Hermione I think her name is.

"I never said it was… but don't you think this looks a little suspicious with all of us gathered around?" I asked her shrugging. As I pushed my way through the others who were crowding around to read the new sign I found myself in the Great Hall.

"Haley" Again I heard my name called. I swear if one more person stops me from eating breakfast… I looked over my shoulder to see Emma reluctantly walking up to me. "Hey!"

"Hey, Em." I said stuffing my hands into my jacket that I wore over my Hogwarts uniform. "What's going on?"

"Where is everyone? I was going to talk to Harry and them about joining-"

"I would put that off for a while." I told her. "The new rule from Umbridge is about banning school groups and clubs…they are a little shaken up about it."

"Oh, well ok." She said looking over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table. "Thanks." She turned to walk away but I stopped her.

"Em?" She turned around to me again. "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Im fine." She said, though I knew very well she wasn't. If she was 'fine' she would've been doing cartwheels or something ridiculous like that. She wasn't acting normal. "See you." Again she turned her back towards me and began making her way towards her table.

Once making it to my own table I found that all of the bacon and muffins were gone…could this day be going any worse?

**Nick's POV:**

I found myself locked inside of my small broom closet like room. I kept myself company by humming a made up tune while I waited for someone to come to escort me to me first class.

I heard the familiar sound of keys being jammed into the lock; I sat on my bed, continuously humming and waited. The door swung open to reveal Severus Snape, the person I was hoping to see.

"Good morning, Severus." I greeted him. I stood up from my bed and stretched as I walked outside of my 'room'. "May I have a word with you…inside of your office?" I asked him.

"Mr. Sarkov, if I have to ask you one more time about calling me Sev-"

"Answer my question." I told him firmly.

"There is no reason to have to-" Again I cut him off. So, if he didn't want to have this conversation in privacy then I would be happy to have it right here int he middle or the corridor.

"I know all about your past, present and even a bit of your future, Severus. I wish to become a part of your second alliance, though I know it's not where your true loyalties lay. I find that joining could not only keep me entertained but help you." I told him. He grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me into the nearest empty classroom.

"You know nothing about me, Mr. Sarkov." He said in a low, angry tone. I couldnt help but smile. "And what makes you think I need any of your help?"

"You've always been seeking help." I said. "The Dark Lord knows of me. You've told him, he seemed interested in me, no?"

He was stunned by the amount of information I managed to attain.

"You _wish_ to become a Death Eater?" He asked me seeming a bit more calm than before.

"Like I said, I already know that you told the Dark Lord all about your new student, how he is incredibly insane beyond measure…how long would it have taken you to anyway? Or Dumbledore, the old man would want another spy wouldn't he? Much like you I know where my loyalties stand."

"I…I shall relay this to the Dark Lord then." Snape said about to exit the classroom, but he stopped. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why did you?" I asked him. I walked past him and opened up the door to head on to my first brainwashing lesson of the day. "And dont worry Severus, she forgives you." I told him before closing the door behind me, leaving him alone in the classroom, still humming to myself.

**Mariangela's POV:**

"Did you see it?" Christine asked walking up to me during our first period. I nodded.

"Couldn't help but notice it." I said glumly. We were of course talking about Umbridges new decree outside the Great Hall, banning all groups. She knew. How she knew I wasn't sure...I didn't think anyone in there would tell. Though I guess you never know about people. "Do you know what's going to happen now?" I asked her wondering whether all of what happened this weekend was just a pointless get together.

"I met with a few of the other Hufflepuffs who went this weekend; They told me that Harry said the plan was still on." She whispered. I felt incredibly relieved by that answer.

"Where?" I asked her as we approached the door of the potions room.

"Not sure yet. They haven't found a place; or at least a place safe enough." She told me opening up the door. "I mean Umbridge has the entire place filled with spies."

"What? Who?" I asked her sitting down at our table near the back.

"Well, the Slytherin's." She said in a low whisper. "She has them keeping an eye on everyone in the castle. If they see anyone doing anything against the rules they'll report them to her."

"But why would they-"

"Open your books to page 64." The teacher ordered walking into the room. Once at the front he turned to face the classroom filled with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Miss. Guadalupe, Dumbledore would like to see you in his office." He said. "Miss. Eburt if you would show her the way."

Christine nodded and we walked quickly out of the classroom then through the dungeons.

"Why do you think he wants to see me?" I asked feeling nervous about having to meet with the Headmaster. Did he know I was a part of the group meeting in Hogs Head? Did he know what we were planning?

"No idea…" She said seeming just as confused as I was. We walked out to the courtyard and to a rather large phoenix statue on the right.

"Cockroach cluster." Christine said promptly. I watched the statue spin upwards forming a spiral staircase to what I guessed would be Dumbledore's office. "Good luck." She said patting me gently on the shoulder before heading back to potions.

I took a deep breath before heading up the stairs. After I made it onto the floor above I opened the door to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk with three other students before him sitting in front of his desk.

"Ah, Miss. Guadalupe you're here, good." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "Take a seat beside Miss. Aldertin." Wait, Amber's here too? Wait…that's Hayley. And Emma! Why would he want to meet with all of us? I took a seat beside Amber and waited to hear what this was all about. I felt relieved as it couldn't be about the meeting…I mean Emma wasn't even there!

"Now we can begin." A voice said. No it wasn't Dumbledore's voice…or any of the girl's voice. It was her voice. She was here. I turned my head to see the woman clothed completely in pink standing behind all of us. I felt that nervous feeling in my stomach return.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. :) ~LG<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for saving this story in your alerts/favorites! It means a lot! :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

"So, you are all probably wondering why I gathered you in here." Dumbledore started.

"Im sure it passed through all of our minds, yeah." Hayley stated from beside me. I felt a small giggle escape my lips but I kept my composure. Dumbledore kindly smiled and nodded.

"Your Headmistress, Madam Maxime, has wanted me to check in with each of you to make sure you're all keeping on track with your studies." Dumbledore said. I swear the tension in the room lowered immensely, due to the fact we weren't here because we were in trouble. Everyone seemed to have let out a sigh of relief, or at least I did. I don't why I was so nervous, I think just anything that has to do with 'getting into trouble' worries me at times. Especially with someone like Umbridge in the room who works for the Ministry.

"We have noticed there has been a pretty large decline in few of your grades." He said looking up at all of us. I squirmed a bit in my seat knowing I was definitely one of them. I didn't exactly have time to do homework…well, I mean I did, but I just didn't want to. Yeah that seems like a better reason.

"Also there have been a few reports from some students about some of you being a part of a group in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said getting Umbridges immediate attention. She put on a small smile and looked over at the three beside me.

"Is there anything you would like to say?" Dumbledore asked us.

"Can we go?" Hayley asked crossing her arms. I could see Umbridges lips purse but Dumbledore's smile remained the same.

"In a few moments, Miss. McDonald." He assured her.

"We have time to get grades up right? I mean before we go back to Beauxbaton?" Amber asked, sounding more nervous than ever.

"Of course." He told her.

"Is there any reason you believe your grades have been dropping?" Umbridge asked stepping into the conversation.

"Just…stress. From being in the new school?" Amber said in more of a question than a straight answer. Umbridge looked over each of us, I couldn't help but slump down into my seat as she did so. It was so uncomfortable.

"That is expected." Dumbledore said to her. "I believe we are done here if-"

"I would like to ask one more question if that is ok with you, Albus." Umbridge said. Dumbledore simply nodded and folded his hands on his desk waiting to hear the question.

"None of you are a part of any group or association am I right?" She asked looking again at each of us, no one said anything but there were several shaking of our heads. "Good. And if you were to know about any sort of group…you would let us know, yes?" We shook our heads yes. "Good." Was all she said before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Thank you four for your time." Dumbledore told us smiling. We each quickly got out of our seats and headed for the door and made our way down the phoenix staircase.

"That was intense." Hayley said jogging ahead of the rest of us. "I mean really, was there really a need for her in there?" She asked. I only shrugged in response. I didn't want to say anything in case she was near by. I really didn't need another detention.

"Oh, Amber!" I called out as we made our way from outside, into the castle, I almost forgot about asking her.

She turned around, "Yes?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, im sorry for not being there last weekend." I told her in a low voice. "But I've decided I want to join."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Don't the other Slytherin's frown upon you being around Gryffindors and, well, everyone else besides other Slytherin's?"

"I guess what they don't know wont hurt 'em." I told her smiling.

"I'll talk to Hermione about it." She told me. Amber and I walked together back to our class that we had together, Transfiguration, whiloe the other two parted ways. I felt bad about having to lie to Amber…I really did. But I had to keep my mind focused on how I was going to do this whole 'spying' deal without getting caught. ~

**Amber's POV:**

It was dinner time when I finally got around talking to Hermione about Emma. Though she didn't seem nearly as happy as I was about the whole thing.

"You don't think she just doing this to help them?" She asked fiercely looking over at the Slytherin table. "I mean it's not like she would get away with it, but don't you fee that this is a bit odd? For her to join now?"

"Why wouldn't she be able to get away with it?" I asked her ignoring the rest of her questions.

"The parchment that I had everyone signed is jinxed... so, if anyone goes against it and tells a teacher or something they'll get-"She paused. "Well look at it this way, Eloise Midgen's pimples will look like a couple of cute freckles compared to this."

"So why does is matter if she joins or not if you jinxed the list? If she does tell we'll know." I told her.

"I suppose…" Hermione trailed off. "I guess we could let her. But first things first, we need to find a place to actually do these classes." She said.

That's right...I had completely forgotten about looking for a place to practice! Though I guess im not exactly sure I know where to look. I haven't been inside this castle for more than a few weeks…there is no way I could know or even find the secret passage ways that could lead to a room to use.

"Oh, I forgot to ask this before, but what did Dumbledore need to see you for?" Hermione asked looking up from her food at me. This seemed to have gotten the attention of both Ron and Harry.

"Just to see how we were doing here…" I told her. "The other three Beauxbaton girls were there. So was Umbridge…"

"What was she doing there?" Harry asked. I only shrugged.

"Still not sure. She didn't do much except for listen in, really." I explained. "Though she did ask if we were apart of any 'groups or associations'. Dumbledore said that there were reports of us hanging around a large group down in Hogsmeade-"

"Yeah but that was before the rule was added." Ron said. "I mean you couldn't get in trouble for that, could you?"

"Im sure if she really wanted us to get in trouble for something she would find a way to punish us." I told them. "But either way we didn't get into any trouble… this time at least."

"What do you mean this time?" Harry asked.

"I mean im only assuming we'll be going to have more of these 'meetings' with Dumbledore and Umbridge for the remainder of the time we're going to be here." I told him.

"How long are you going to be here for?" Harry asked me.

"Im guessing another month." I told him shrugging. "But im not sure."

"I found it!" An excited voice said from behind Harry and I said. I looked over my shoulder to see Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor, leaning down between us. "The place where we can practice, I found it!" ~

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! If any of you have any ideas for the story please feel free to let me know in a review or PM! like always reviews are welcome...and are very much appreciated! :D Thanks again for reading~ LG<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13! I would like to thank all of the authors again for their OCs! I love them ALL; they are amazing to write for! I would like to give a special thanks however to both the _Soviet Master_ and _Latina Shewolf _for all of their ideas and help with the story. And to _Living-Like-A-Mango-Is-Fun _ yes I am still working on the trailer. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV:<strong>

After dinner I had to go to my detention in the Trophy room, apparently letting McGonagall before hand know that you aren't going to be doing the homework that was assigned is considered detention worthy. At this point I didn't mind too much. It gave me some alone time which honestly was hard to come by at Hogwarts. In Beauxbaton we always had separate rooms so there we always had that to go to after a day at school. Here you had to spend all day with your classmates…then go home and share a room with them. And every meal of the day. It was exhausting.

The only person who I could deal with, the only one who kept me sane here at Hogwarts, was Luna. She seemed to always know how to either cheer me up or say the right thing to put me in the right mind set.

I made it to the Trophy room and sat down on the floor in the center of what seemed like hundreds of trophies. I was told to polish them. Shouldn't be too hard. I picked up an old looking rag and began spit shining the them; hey, if I have to do this I should be able to do it my way, right?

After a few minutes I kept thinking over my time here at Hogwarts-I had barely had time to write any letters to anyone. My cousin, Tonks, yes Nymphadora Tonks, have usually never gone more than a week without sending letters to each other. We were increidbly close. More like sisters than cousins. Most summers I spend time with her rather than my family. I feel much more comfortable around her, it's easier to talk with her than my own mum. Though I guess it wouldn't really be much of an option talking to either one of my parents, they are always working or just away from home. My brother, Dominic who is only eleven and a muggle, like my father, spends a lot of his time at his friends house. My father is a mechanic, which basically means he works with cars…and not the kind that fly. I actually love muggle cars, they are fascinating, and when I was little I remember spending time working with him on some tune ups or oil changes. My mother works at the Ministry, which wasn't exactly a place for me to be running around in.

Im not sure how many schools kicked out of before being put in Beauxbaton. I've been to a new one each year, no teachers ever could deal with me. They called me 'difficult' or, my personal favorite, 'evil'. I wouldn't exactly consider myself 'evil'. I find that im actually a nice person until you push me the wrong way. When I make friends I plan on having them in my life forever. I find that its pointless to have friends that you're not sure about or cant fully trust. I can only say I have two friends, Tonks and Emma. I have found that Luna and mines friendship is becoming stronger however. I feel much closer to her at times than I do with Emma. Maybe it was the fact I haven't been able to actually hang around Emma for a while because of our schedules. Maybe we were just going our separate ways. I mean Emma hasn't known everything about me, not like Tonks does. I don't know if she ever will either. I have had one secret that I have had ever since I could remember. One that people will severely judge you for not only in the wizarding word but in the muggle world as well. I like girls, the way im supposed to like boys.

I've never liked Emma or Tonks. Ever. Honestly im not sure whether I could say if I've been in love with a girl before. But the way I feel around Luna is different than it is with either Emma or Tonks, it's a different sort of friendship in my mind. Honestly I wasnt sure what you could call it, but again I guess I will have to wait and see.

I had lost track of time, having been so deep in thought, I had been in there for more than an hour. I was polishing the final trophy before I stood up. I stretched a bit having been in an uncomfortable position for so long.

I pushed open the trophy room door and couldn't help but notice a group of people, of girls standing a few feet down the corridor. They seemed to be all Slytherin. I couldn't help but see hair so blonde that it was white in the mix, hair that I knew to be Luna's. I began walking over to them just in time to see one of the Slytherin girls grab Luna's glasses, that she told me she used to see 'Nargles', whatever those were, and throw them onto the ground.

I grabbed the first Slytherin girl I could and shoved her to the ground and pulled Luna out between the rest of them. They seemed to have backed off knowing I wouldn't hesitate to fight them, wand or not.

"Hayley?" I followed the voice. It was the girl who I had pushed on the ground out of anger, it was Emma. ~

**Mariangela's POV:**

I was up in my room finishing up my homework for Potions when I found myself getting over excited about the day to come. Amber, after dinner, had came up to me to let me know that they had found somewhere for us to practice. It was exciting knowing that it was becoming real. Tomorrow, before breakfast, I was going to meet with Amber and a few of the Gryffindors to go see where it was. I wondered how it would be safe seeing as though it was inside the castle, however. I mean couldn't Umbridge find us?

I tried to push the negative thoughts out of my mind, I didn't want to spoil the idea. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked over at the time. Most of the other girls in my dorm had gone off to sleep, I was using 'lumos' to finish my homework in the dark. I figured I could find a way to squeeze in time to finish up the final paragraph of my essay sometime tomorrow.

I set my wand on my dresser beside my bed and slid of my papers in my book bag carefully so they wouldn't get too mixed up. I pulled the blankets up to my chin and rolled onto my side to try to go to sleep. That failed, like I figured it would.

Harry's DADA classes weren't the only thing on my mind lately. We were going to be here until at least January, which meant we would be here for the Christmas break. I knew everyone would be going off to their families' homes, but for me… I had no where to go besides the orphanage which in my mind was out of the question. I mean I knew, if anything, I could go to stay with someone at the Order but I wouldn't want to intrude. Staying at Hogwarts for Christmas would be fine I guess…though I would be very lonely, which is the very reason i didnt want to go back home to the orphanage. Hopefully the other girls would be staying here as well so she would have someone to spend time with.

Again I had to try to push all of these thoughts that were keeping me wide awake out of my mind to try to get some much needed rest. I closed my eyes and laid there for several minutes that were still filled with unwanted thoughts before I finally got to sleep. ~

The next morning I awoke feeling much more energized. I changed into my robes as quickly as possible making it out of the dorm room before the others even got out of bed. The common room was empty as I past through it to the passageway. I made out way out, with my book bag over my shoulder, and headed to the Great Hall which was a short distance from where the Hufflepuff common room was.

I waited outside of the hall, poking my head inside to see only a few people inside eating. Maybe I came a bit too early…but I couldn't keep myself from coming down here. I was just too excited!

"Miss. Guadalupe" A voice called from behind me. I turned my head to see Professor Sprout, who was Head of Hufflepuff and Professor for Herbology. "I need you to come with me, dear." I nodded and followed her though I could head but look around still for a hint of Amber or any of them. I couldn't imagine where she was taking me, I mean why would she need to talk with me?

I followed her to a familiar place, the phoenix statue, the same one I went to when Dumbledore wanted to talk with us. I felt my stomach doing flips again as we walked up the stairs into Dumbledore's office. It hasn't even been a full 24 hours since I have been here last, and I had a horrible feeling none of the other girls were invited to come this time.

I walked in to find Dumbledore, no Umbridge which made me feel a bit better, but still it was him and Professor Sprout.

"Hi" I said nervously sitting in the exact same chair I had yesterday.

"Hello, Mariangela." He said smiling. "I feel there is no need to drag this out. We had gotten a letter from the orphanage you stay at during summers."

"Yes?" I asked feeling the hand of Professor Sprout lay on my shoulder as if to calm me.

"They have informed us that you will no longer be able to stay with them. They have advised that all of your things will be sent here within the week." He told me, this time his smile disappeared.

"No-I can't…Professor that's where I live! I have nowhere else to go, why would they do this?" I asked, my voice raising as I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"As you are nearing the age of 18 they find that you should-"

"But im not 18 yet!" I said. "They can't do this!"

"Im very sorry, Mariangela." He said with much sympathy in his voice. "If you would like, this break I can find someone to help you find a new home. If you would like to take this day off I will inform all of your professors-"

"No…I will be at my classes." I told him wiping the tears that fell down onto my cheeks. Classes where the only thing I looked forward to in the day I wasnt going to give that up. "Thank you." I said standing up from my chair not wanting to be in here any longer. "May I leave, sir?" he only nodded and I picked up my book bag off of his floor.

Without Professor Sprout I left his office. I made it only half way to through the court yard before I doubled over from the overwhelming feeling of not only stress but depression. The orphanage was the only place I knew. I didn't know what I was going to do now more than any other time in my life. I had no where to go. I had no home.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think! <strong>I just got my Tumblr account up so if you want to check it out and ask me or any of my characters any questions feel free to stop by! The address is on my profile~<strong> Thanks so much for reading~ LG**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok...so this isnt how I wanted this chapter to go exactly but I felt it sort of necessary to explain Amber's background as well...erm...the Nick chapter I feel is sort of, well, old and like I've done the exact same thing before. Maybe I am just over thinking...I dont know. So FOR SURE I will write about the start of Dumbledores Army next chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV:<strong>

"Amber, we can't wait all day." Hermione told me impatiently. I nodded but didn't give her a real response as I continued to gaze around outside the Great Hall for Mariangela.

"She told me she would be here." I said for probably the tenth time, searching each of the faces that passed by. "Where is she?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"We have to go before Breakfast ends." Hermione expressed, as she folded her arms tightly across her chest. "Let's just-"

"Go" I said finishing her sentence. "Fine, let's…let's go."

"She probably just forgot." Harry told me, I had almost forgotten he was here too. Well, him, Ron and Neville. They seemed to be mute compared to Hermione. I wasn't sure why, but she seemed to be more impatient than when I had first arrived here.

As we walked behind Neville to where the room was there were students passing by us in hoards. "Great!" Hermione exclaimed throwing up her hands as she noticed the students surpassing us. "Breakfast ended. Now we can't do this until after classes-"

"Hermione, its fine, it's a better idea to do it after dinner anyway." Harry said not seeming nearly as distraught over this as she was. She said nothing back to him. She merely spun around to look at him then to the others and walked off before anyone could say anything.

"I should go talk to her." I said heading her way before a hand grabbed hold of my arm.

"Don't" Harry told me. "She just needs to cool off a bit. She'll be okay." I wasnt going to argue with him seeing as though he has known her much longer than I have, so I stayed behind with them.

Together, Harry, Ron, Neville and I walked to our first class of the day; History of Magic. This honestly was one of my favorite classes, im not sure why but I have always loved this class, though I have to admit the teacher was rather boring to listen too. He was much different than the professor we had at Beauxbaton, she made the lessons much more interesting, which might very well be the reason why I have loved the class.

I still couldn't help but wonder about Mariangela, when I had told her she seemed excited for today, not something she would forget. I had only met her a few weeks ago and yet I felt like I've known her for a while, she seemed like someone I could talk to about anything, I don't know. She's a lot different than the rest of my friends back at Beauxbaton, though most of them I couldn't really consider friends rather than just acquaintances. Hayley and Emma I had seen around the school but never talked to them, they never seemed like anyone I would want to talk to or associate myself with really. That might sort of sound a bit 'stuck up', which is something I get called often. I couldn't help but keep to myself when im at school, I never really fit in with groups, people seem to mistake shyness with arrogance. That's why I keep my mind mostly in my school work rather than talk about boys or clothes with the girls back at school.

I don't know why but I've been different here at Hogwarts. Maybe it was the sudden change in living or people around me. My grades have been dropping. Dumbledore hinted it during the meeting with all of the other girls, though I supposedly wasn't the only one. I don't remember the last time I actually sat down and did homework to be honest.

I was nervous to write about this to my grandparents, they were very strict about my grades and me getting a good career after school ends. Though I didn't complain, or at least tried not to complain about what their rules were. They did take me in when I didn't have anywhere to go after my mother died. I was only 12 when she died, she had got horribly ill, I wasn't sure what it was that she was sick with as my Grandmother had always kept it from me, but it did give me the mentality of becoming a Healer. Something I could do that could maybe prevent that from having it happen to other families. My father I have never met, though im not sure I wanted to. He left before I was born, probably after he found out my mother was pregnant. I knew nothing about him, never even had seen a picture of him before. I guess its one of those things where you cant miss what you never had, I was grateful for my mum and how she raised me, but I was even more grateful for my grandparents who, despite their already difficult time making on their own, took me in.

Unlike most of the girls at Beauxbaton I never had fancy clothes or the newest broomsticks like the others. Though that didn't bother me much as I wasn't exactly a Quidditch player. Or even someone who rides around on brooms. Honestly I never learned how to, I managed to sneak out of flying lessons for the first few weeks of school. Told them I was 'sick', though im sure the healer at the school knew better.

Being so kempt up in my thoughts I hadn't realized we had made it to the classroom. Unlike the other times I would take a seat in the History of Magic, I didn't sit beside Hermione. I took a seat beside Harry a row behind her and waited for the class to begin, but I couldn't keep myself focused again. My mind kept drifting. ~

**Nick's POV:**

Sitting idly in the back of the Charms classroom my mind was far from focused on whatever this professor was attempting to teach, knowing very well that whatever he was spewing out of his mouth was some pointless charm no one would ever think to use or would ever need to use outside of school. I found myself casually tapping my fingers on the desk, getting a few annoyed looks from the Ravenclaws around me. I let out a laugh or two at their faces when they turn their heads to meet eye contact with me. More shock than anything. I have only been here for possibly only a couple weeks and I have more than a few 'rumors' about me. I find them entertaining. I love hearing what the zombies think of me as, what is funnier is to me is the look on their faces when they realize im overhearing their conversation about me. Unlike most, I find the attention, good or bad, amusing. The Aurors that the Ministry assigned to keep a close eye on me were in the back corner of the room; there eyes never left me.

I made my peace with the fact I would never have time simply to myself. There was never a moment when there weren't eyes on me, I guess I didn't really have a choice but to accept that. The only thing I wondered was how these people were chosen. Clearly this wasn't a dream job for most Aurors, watching a criminally insane person who at any moment could turn against them. I wondered whether they realized I could kill them at any possible moment. If they realized I chose not to kill them, though if I did I would only be doing them a favor. The way this world was turning was something they wouldn't be able to survive in. I didn't mean just the Aurors, of course; I meant everyone, well, anyone who was unlike me. There was nothing the Ministry could do to stop it either.

Finally at the end of the lesson I was escorted out and to my next class, having people even stopping and staring at me. I only smiled. I couldn't help but notice that Granger girl walking past me and my 'friends', her eyes glanced at me for no more than a second before returning to the corridor in front of her. I liked her. She was interesting. I found her to be one of the only people who I could see being able to survive. Her lack of fear of me, or the fear that she did well hiding, was the best thing about her. Many people I came across wouldn't give me a second look without thinking I would attack them. Probably for good reason. Who knows what I would do. The other thing I couldn't help but notice was the group following close behind her. Potter, otherwise known as 'the boy who got lucky', one of the French girls, and one of those red headed imbecilic Weasleys.

The Aurors hurried me through the corridor to get to my next class, one that I could actually stand to go to, Potions. This class was taught by Severus who has done well at avoiding me now too. Though that is fairly hard seeing as though he is supposed to be a mentor, or something of the sort, of mine. It's difficult to pay attention what Dumbledore has to say, I just feel that it really has no point to it. People respect him far too much I find.

It wasn't long before I was seated happily in my seat in the Potions classroom, at my own table. I waited for Severus to come in to begin the lesson, as I did I couldn't help but tap my fingers rhythmically once again on the table in front of me. The pounding…it never ended. ~

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so...yeah sort of boring...I know...sorry about that. Next chapter will be much better. Thanks for reading~ LG<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15! Very long chapter...haha and FINALLY im starting to get into the DA...And sorry for not updating for a while. Im going to get more on a schedule with my stories so it will be weekly updates again. Maybe even the occasional double updates. haha Enjoy~ :) **BTW as I have been having trouble again with my own OC I came up with horribly obvious idea to do...fill out the OC form I had everyone else fill out! Haha I will be posting that on my profile so if anyone is interested they can take a look and see what Amber is really about. :) Thanks~**

* * *

><p><strong>Emma's POV:<strong>

I hadn't talked to Hayley for the past two days. I wasn't sure who was avoiding who at this point but I knew at some point we were going to have to talk about it. Neither of us really is that kind of person, being able to talk about things and discuss how we 'feel' to one another. We just weren't that kind of friends. I suppose it worked out well seeing as though we both feel the same way about it. Whenever we fought before we just sort of…acted like it never happened. I felt however this was one of the rare times when we would.

It was dinner time now; I was sitting beside Draco who was talking to Goyle about the Quidditch game coming up. I tuned him out however, I couldn't help but wonder whether or not the Gryffindors had found a place for us to practice in yet. Amber had told me that they were looking a few days back but I haven't heard anything about it yet. It wasn't because I was interested; honestly, it was because Draco kept asking. I swear he asked me about this every time our classes ended as if somehow I managed to get a hold of Amber about it.

He wasn't all bad, Draco. I found myself talking to him more than I did with the girls in Slytherin. I wasn't sure if he was even listening most of the time but I felt talking with an uninterested Draco was better than talking with Pansy. She seemed to always use whatever I told her against me, no matter what it was.

After dinner I started my usual walk back to the common room, I could see some of the Gryffindors grouping together for what im sure would be about the meetings. I wondered whether it struck them how obvious they looked just standing around? Either way I brushed it off knowing if they were to get caught it would mean I wouldn't have to lie, though I couldn't help but even wonder if the lies were even worth it. I mean the scars on my hand were beginning to heal, though some I was sure would stick around for years to come, but will the 'scars' of lying to my friends be even harder to live with?

Pausing in the middle of one of the staircases, I couldn't help but think to myself, '_Wow that was some deep stuff_''. I shook my head trying to get every one of the thoughts stocked up in my head out, then continued my down the stairs.

"Emma!" A voice called just as I reached the last step, I glanced behind me to see Draco and his two goons standing at the top, motioning for me to follow.

I let out a sigh, wondering if this had anything to do with Harry's group, but I decided to follow him. It was either this or spend quality time with Pansy, now which one would you choose?

Just as I reached the top they were already making their way up the next staircase, the only thing good about this was I was getting a pretty decent work out from going up and down all of these stairs.

I caught up with them and began following close behind, the ideas of where we were going kept running through my mind until I saw them. The same group of Gryffindors were walking down the corridor, the fact that there were still several students around made me feel safe enough that they wouldn't spot us. This was of course guessing that our 'plan' was to keep hidden. Then again this could lead to another onslaught of a Gryffindor, no of course I was never actually a part of any of the bullying the Slytherin's did. But I still knew being there, watching and not doing a thing, was just a worse.

The crowd began to die down, leaving virtually only that group, who had now made their way to the very end of the corridor and around the corner.

"Follow them" Draco whispered to me. It took me a while to have what he had said process but finally I looked back at him.

"Why me?" I asked my voice much louder than anticipated. We were already getting enough looks from the others as Slytherin's usually werent in this part of the castle during these hours.

"If you do get spotted they wont be suspicious." He told me, I suppose that is sort of true.

"But they'll still be suspicious if they seem me lurking around up here, wont they? I mean im still following them..." I said following it up by a shrug, but as it was I knew that bickering with Draco wasn't going to get me anywhere. I stood up and poked my head around the corner. "They're gone." I told him still not believing what I was seeing.

"Nonsense, this leads to a dead end." He said walking around me to see for himself. This only led to him looking even more baffled than I was, surely he didn't think I made it up. He spun around to look back down the corridor we came from to see it now completely empty as well. "Must have snuck around while we were talking." Draco said bitterly, though I don't think it was because of me. Even if I hadn't been here long I knew this wasn't the first time Harry Potter had outsmarted Draco.

A Ravenclaw Prefect came wandering around from down the corridor.

"Oi! You four, to your common room!" They called; I could hear the boys around me mumble something rude about the Ravenclaw girl before we began making our way back to our common room. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder and back down towards the end of the corridor, still wondering where it was they disappeared to. I still had a feeling if they did pass us again I would have seen them...

**Mariangela's POV:**

I had woken up in a much better place than I had been in yesterday. For a good part of the day after finding out about the news I had spent avoiding eye contact and any sort of conversation with anyone. Though the time I did finally speak was when I had ran into Amelia, the girl who I had found crying a few weeks back from the gashes she had on her hand. It was then when I first realized that she was also in Hufflepuff, she had sent me a smile, for the first time yesterday I sent her one, not a fake one either. But a genuinely happy smile, not one I expected to have so soon after hearing the news about me having to leave the orphanage.

I suppose much worse things could have happened, though im not sure what they would be. Today was already starting out as a much better day, seeing as though it was a Saturday meant no school, which meant no uniform. I was able to wear normal, or what I deem as normal, clothes. I slid on one of the many oversized sweatshirts I owned along with a baggy pair of cargo pants; I pulled my waist length hair onto my right shoulder, trying to force as much as I could to stay behind my ear though it kept falling into my face.

After a few moments of fighting with it I let it be, which meant leaving it covering half of my face. Looking into the mirror before leaving the already deserted dorm room I knew I looked much bigger than I was. Almost as if I was drowning in these clothes. But as it was now these were the only choice I had, always have been. My friends back at Beauxbaton would always try to talk me into buying newer clothes, more 'form fitting' things. I always told them I would during summer but here I am, seven years later still in my same old baggy clothes.

I made my way out of the dorm and through the common room; today, I decided was a day to explore. Much like the day I took spending my time just on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, I wanted it to be outside. I had spotted the Whomping Willow outside of the castle while exploring the last time, though I hadn't had time to go and look at it.

It was almost empty outside in the area I was, I could see smoke rising from the hut that the Ground Keeper, Hagrid, who is also the Care of Magical Creatures professor, lives. I smiled knowing early on Monday would be another one of his classes, he seemed a bit out of place as a teacher, but the class itself was one of my favorites. I loved animals; I felt a special connection to them, more so than I felt with humans.

I looked around the area making sure, once again that there was no one to be seen; I have many secrets. Things even those closest to me didn't know. One of those things was that I was an Animagus. I had learned this around year four during my summer when I was in the orphanage. Of course being at such a young age, and teaching myself a very high level spell, I wasn't a registered one.

Knowing I was safe and no one would spot me, I transformed into my Animagus, a wolf. I took off in a sprint towards the treeing, coming to a quick stop just far enough away where I wouldn't be smashed. I walked around it examining it, I had read about Whomping Willows, yes, but this was the very one I was most intrigued by. This one at Hogwarts was as famous as it was rare. Though the one thing I couldn't help but notice was what looked like an opening just at the bottom of a tree, like some sort of animal was living in it.

I was broken out of my trance with this as a branch came swinging down, hitting the ground not a few inches from me. I let out a startled yelp and backed away, though my eyes went back to that opening. I glanced up at the tree itself knowing that if I was to take even just a few steps towards it, it would come down onto me. I backed up several feet, keeping my eyes onto the hole and began running as fast as I could, having dodged several angry branches. I came to a stop once inside, even transforming into my normal self. This opening turned out to be more than I thought, it was a tunnel. I walked for a few minutes through it until I found myself inside what seemed like an abandoned house. I walked up the stairs to the only room inside, poking my head in. It had old, run down items inside: a couch, table some chairs, even a piano, though that seemed to be broken.

I smiled to myself, as I walked further into this newly found hideout I found. There were some things I couldn't push off however, along the walls and even on the floors there were scratch marks, as if some sort of animal had been trapped inside here and was trying to escape. I ran my fingers over the deep marks on the wooden walls, wondering what had made these. Whatever it was, it was nothing small.

**Hayley's POV:**

I had woken up late this Saturday morning, or well, afternoon. Probably would have slept through the afternoon if it wasn't for Luna waking me up around one. She had told me that they were going to the room they found to practice in, asked me if I wanted to come. I decided I should probably do something slightly productive with my day, so I agreed to go. She, unlike most days as she wore her uniform, was wearing a dark purple sweater with a bottle cap necklace and her usual radish earrings. Differing from everyone else, I wore what I usual wear to schools. Whatever I wanted. Sometimes I suppose I would give in and wear the uniform…but that was very rare. I changed into some torn jeans with a tank top and slid on my worn out sneakers, I left my hair messy and unkempt.

I found her waiting inside of the common room for me, it had only taken me no more than five minutes to get ready, then we headed off. We had started a small conversation of how she found some Nargles that were apparently surrounding my bags, but I was quickly taken out of the conversation once we reached the outside of the Great Hall. Outside, waiting for us, was Harry, Hermione, some Weasleys, Amber, Nivel, I think his name was, and, wouldn't you know it, Emma. It wasn't that I was unhappy to see her, it was just a surprise...for me anyway. I knew I had to talk to her but I wasn't sure how to begin this conversation of well telling her I was sorry for attacking her basically…though I felt as if I had every right to. Maybe attacking _her_ was wrong, but remember I didn't know it was her, then again I knew saving Luna was well worth it. Luna didn't deserve to be treated how she was, by any of these people. They didn't even know her and yet they treated her like scum; something most of THEM were.

Once we were a foot away from the lot of them I merely looked away as if the most interesting thing was going on wherever Emma wasn't. I couldn't look at her, I felt awful for what I had done.

Harry quickly explained where it was, telling us that we should meet there in small groups. If more than four of us are together, especially students from different houses, people, meaning Slytherin's and Umbridge, will get suspicious.

Luna and I went inside of the Great Hall to catch a quick bite to eat before leaving a few minutes later to meet up with them again at the location Harry told Luna.

Luna continued to tell me several remedies for getting those pesky Nargles away from my things before they would steal anything. I kept in mind some of them though I had a feeling I would eventually forget. I knew, if it would make her happy, I would just do it, no matter how foolish it seemed.

As we were the last ones to join in again it was finally time to see where we would begin our DADA classes with Harry. I was rather excited about doing this, going against Umbridge in such a big way made me feel more than giddy.

I looked around for the door to this 'amazing room', but saw nothing. Nothing but walls and empty corridors surrounded us, I glanced at the others who just stared at one particular wall. It wasn't until a few moments later when I noticed the wall changing. It seemed to have been transforming into…a doorway?

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo hope you liked it! Thanks for reading~ LG<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so I would like to start off saying this is the longest chapter I have written for any of my stories...ever. Over 3,000 words people! Haha This is also the first time all of the OCs are together except for when, you know, they are inside of the Great Hall for dinner and all that...anywaayyyy ENJOY~**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV:<strong>

It was the Friday before our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Harry as the teacher; the meeting with the Gryffindors, Luna and Emma earlier in the week was the only time I had seen Emma. I wasn't sure whether she was avoiding me at all costs now or if it was the horrendous schedule that seemed to be getting harder in the passing weeks.

That Umbridge woman had seemed to have taken more control over the school, though at times she didn't have as much power as she'd like to think. During the week she had attempted to kick out that ridiculous Divination Professor, she was, of course, stopped by Dumbledore.**  
><strong>I wasn't sure how long it would be however before she would be able to have the power she wanted. I had a feeling her connection to the ministry could pull more than a few strings to get her whatever she wanted, meaning very well that she may be, at some point, Headmistress.

Whoever I had told this to would only deny it; I believed it was out of fear of possibly evening thinking that could be an option. I wasn't blaming them for putting those kinds of thoughts out of their minds either; people who aren't on her good side, mainly of course Slytherin's being the only ones, could get much worse consequences than we were getting already.

I finally had a free period, one that I should have filled with some sort of elective of some sort. But if I have the option to do nothing then why fill it with work? Either way I knew Luna wouldn't be able to spend any time with me at the moment as her schedule was completely filled with unnecessary classes. Well unnecessary to me anyway.

For the first time this week I had time to myself, time to think without the constant nagging of professors or other Ravenclaws who disliked me for the fact I've lost them more than a few house points in the midst of me being here.

I found myself wandering around outside, I could hear the sounds of people from the Care of Magical Creatures class, talking and even some yells. Ignoring the sounds I went on walking around, kicking the rocks that lay in my path as far as I could. It wasn't until I heard my name being called did I stop.

"Hayley?" I looked over my shoulder to see Mariangela, the seventh year from Beauxbaton approaching me.

"Oh, hey" I said fully turning to her now. "What's up?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I was just going for a walk around the castle…" She told me. "What about you? Free period too?"

"Yupp…just needed a break from the endless homework and projects" I told her, which wasn't all a lie. I mean I was taking a break from all of those things…but at the same time I wasn't exactly doing any of them even when I wasn't on a break.

"Brave, seeing as though it's your O.W.L. year" She told me with a small, nervous laugh.

"I'll take my chances with them" I told her shrugging not really knowing where this conversation was heading.

"Well I'll see you around" She told me, sending me a small wave before heading back towards the castle. I watched her take a few more steps before something came over me, I called out to her before she was out of hearing range.  
>"Could I talk to you about something? I mean if you aren't busy..." I said trailing off. The reason I called her back down was because if I couldn't talk to Emma then I had to talk to someone else about the situation. I needed advice. Luna was busy, and Mariangela, I don't know, she just seemed like someone I could trust. I suppose I will have to take my chances.<p>

"Of course" She told me walking back in the exact spots she had before. "What do you want to talk about?"

"We should go inside…find somewhere a little more private?" I asked her noticing the third years heading back up this way.

"I have the perfect spot" She said with smile, she walked past me and began walked back in the direction she had come before we spotted each other. Towards the Whomping Willow.

**Hermione's POV:**

This past week I kept mostly to myself. I hadn't exactly been talking to Harry much this week, not of course unless I wanted to talk to Amber as well. It wasn't that I disliked her, I was actually very close with her when she first came here; we had several things to talk about…school more than anything. She was someone who could hold an intelligible conversation rather than stare at me with glassy eyes like Ron did. But after all of this, with the new DADA, she seemed to change; she was very controlling with everything that was happening, needing to know what was going to happen and when. I couldn't help but get frustrated; I mean usually it was Harry, Ron and I…but now its Amber as well, and she, whether she realizes it or not, is making everything more difficult than need be.

For about the 10th time in the week, I was inside of the library, stalking each row of books in hopes of a new book that could help me with any of the piles of homework I had. Scanning my eyes over all of the exact same books that had been here earlier today I could feel myself getting slightly beaten down by everything. Not only was there the O.W.L's to worry about this year along with my Prefects duty, but the fact I had to help Harry with these classes for around thirty students was a bit stressful. Not only that but I found myself preparing lessons for Hagrid for his own classes, though I knew he wouldn't accept them. I hoped he would at least take a look at them and possibly consider them…at least once. I dreaded the time when Umbridge would find a way to ban him from teaching.

I noticed a book I knew I had checked out weeks ago, but perhaps it would give me somewhat of an idea of what to do for this project in Herbology. As I reached up for the book I couldn't help but notice a much larger arm reaching over mine, and grabbing that very book before I could. I let my arm fall to my side and turned to the person, "Excuse-"I stopped when I realized who it was. It was him. Again. "Could I have my book back?" I asked Nick Sarkov, the 7th year Slytherin transfer. He glanced up from the book to me.  
>"Your book?" He asked seemingly unaware of what he had done, putting on a very good act. "I thought this is the libraries...is it not?"<p>

"You saw me reaching for-" I stopped knowing that whatever fight I was to put up was no use. He was too…insane for any sort of bickering I had in me. "Never mind, I'll find a different one." I began walking out of the aisle and down another only to find him again in that one. "Are you following me?" I couldn't help but have what I had in my mind slip out.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger." He told me, shutting the book and walking closer to me. "I was merely going to ask about your little group that you and Potter were starting; Dumbledore's Army, is it?" He asked, sliding the book under his arm.

I could feel the color in my face flush out. How did he know about this? Harry, Ron and I had come up with the name only this week! We were the only ones that knew unless one of them let it slip…must have been Ron. Why do I even bother trying to explain the reasoning behind keeping things quiet? He never listens anyway!

"Im sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." I told him sticking my nose up in the air, standing my ground. "Now if you would excuse me-"

"Please, like any of them are evening attempting to keep it a secret." He told me. "That French girl can barely shut the hell up about it-"

"Amber" I said aloud to myself. I winced at the fact Nick could know basically everything about the group, he could very well tell Umbridge about this and get us all expelled. "Look if you're 'working' for Umbridge-"

"Im pretty sure she has no place for a 'disgusting half-breed' in her little crew of Slytherin's." He said, mimicking her voice midway through.

"Is that what she called you?' I asked feeling a bit of sympathy for him, I hated whenever people would use that phrase, almost as much as the one I heard many use to call me.

"Either way, I would never work with her. So, no that's not why I have approached you." He said his voice lowering. "I want to join."~

**Emma's POV:**

It was finally Saturday. Yes THE Saturday. The very Saturday that we would start our DADA classes with Harry. You know…those classes I am supposed to spy in on…I could feel my nerves getting the best of me as the hour approached. Draco assured me that everything was to turn out just fine, but I couldn't help but wonder whether he was saying was true or if he was just making sure I wouldn't back out last second.

I knew at this point people were probably heading to the Room of Requirement; I looked into the mirror in the my dorm room bathroom and threw my hair up into a tight pony tail. I let out a deep sigh before turning away; I made my way down the stairs and into the Slytherin common room.

Before I could make it to the passageway I heard my name being called, I looked over my shoulder to see Draco coming from around the boys dorm room corner.

"Where are you going?" He asked, it was one of the few times he was actually alone; no Pansy hanging off of his arm or Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

"Meeting with Amber" I told him, at this point I wasn't going to tell him everything, not yet. I had to wait and see what Harry and the rest of them were actually up to. He didn't need to know about the classes until I myself knew more about them.

"Will Potter be there?" he asked leaning up against the wall. I only shrugged in response.

"What are you doing?" I asked him trying to change the subject, the less I lied to him the better.

"Working on Potions homework" He told me, an eyebrow rising, probably from my sudden subject change.

"With Pansy, im sure?" I asked him, adding a fake smirk onto my face. He didn't say anything back to me, only stared. "Look I should go-"

Mid sentence I was cut off by a very sudden, uncalled for…kiss. It might not have been something I had in mind to happen at the moment but in all honesty…I was excited that it did. After he pulled away I let out a high pitched squeak that I really didnt mean to have slip out.

"I'll see you Emma" He told me before making his way back up into the boys dorm room, I watched as he left, even looking around the room making sure no one had been around to see what had happened. No one was, at least anyone I could see from where I was standing.

I spun around back towards the passageway with a large grin on my face, one I hadn't had for a while and was happy to have back.

Yes, not a few moments ago I could barely walk I was so nervous about this spying thing…but after what had happened between Draco and I, that all changed. I skipped all the way to the Room of Requirement, the smile not once leaving my face, as I watched the wall in the empty corridor change I felt some of the nervousness return knowing everyone was inside, possibly waiting for me. But there was no turning back now. I had to do this. I pushed open the door and found the twenty something people inside talking; almost all of them turned their heads to see who was coming in... late.

Their worried looks didn't change however when they saw me, im sure the Slytherin tie was the cause of all of this. I sent them a small wave and looked around for someone, anyone I knew that I could talk with.

My eyes scanned the room, they first landed on Hayley who seemed to be too busy talking with Luna to notice me, and then they landed on Mariangela, but unfortunately she too had someone in her house and year to talk with; was I the only one who hadn't made any friends since we got here? Or was it that all of the friends that I had made were…well, hated by everyone else?

**Amber's POV:**

"Where is she?" I whispered to Harry, he said nothing in return, merely stared at the wall, waiting. Actually most of ours were, Hermione was nowhere to be seen for most of the day. I couldn't help but wonder whether she was going to show up or not…would we still go on with the class without her? I doubted Harry would want too, after all it basically was her idea, but I couldn't help but wonder why she wouldn't come. Was it me? She seemed to be avoiding me out of all people, even during our classes together this week, she would barely even look at me; do you realize how difficult that must be seeing as though we have projects to work on together.

The doors opened again and I let out a sigh of relief as I saw her make her way through the door- only she wasn't alone. Everyone watched as the transfer student from Durmstrang- well, transfer wasn't exactly the right word, expelled was more like it, followed close behind Hermione. The room was silent as they made their way over to where Harry, Ron and I were standing.

"Sorry im late…I just had to make a detour." Hermione said motioning to the student well over 6 feet tall standing behind her. I glanced over at Harry who seemed just as shocked, if not more, by who Hermione had brought along, than any of us were.

"Its fine…erm lets just-lets start." Harry said walking past her and Nick to the larger group of students across the room. "Ok, so I was thinking, the first thing we should do is Expelliarmus, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful – "

"Useful against whom?" Nick asked, casually making his way beside Harry in the front of the group. "Surely you aren't speaking of the fight you had with Voldemort last year, are you? Last I've heard most of what happened was luck."

There were several gasps from both Nick saying you-know-who's name aloud and the fact he had insulted Harry. Hermione seemed more than embarrassed by Nick's sudden outburst, clearly she hadn't thought that he would do this; or at least do this so soon into class.

Harry walked over to Hermione, for what im sure would be an intense conversation about the 'new student'. I even thought about going over there if it wasn't for the sudden tug on my arm that broke me out of thought.

"Lets be partners!" Emma said smiling, I looked up at the rest of the group, they seemed to have grouped together even after Nicks interruption.

"Ok" I told her, figuring I didn't really have a choice as it didn't sound like a question. "So I'll stand back here and you stand…there!" I told her as we put some room in between us to practice. Before Emma and I began our 'dueling' I glanced over at Hermione and Harry, they seemed to have discussed everything they needed to as they parted ways. Nick and Hermione paired up and Harry was with Neville.

"Ready?" I asked turning back to Emma. "Erm, Emma...you don't have your wand."

She cocked her head to the side for a moment before her eyes widened a bit, "Oh, err- I must have forgotten- well, funny thing really" She started walking back over to me. "I don't exactly have a wand…"

"But…you do! You use it in Transfiguration class all the-" Before I could finish my sentence and with a snap from Emma's fingers my wand few out of my hand and into hers. "How'd you…" I trailed off in disbelief, looking from my wand less hand to her.

"Yeah, that 'wand' I use" She started. "that's just a stick I found in my backyard once."

"Yeah, well" I stopped again not knowing what to say. "How exactly am I supposed to disarm you?"

"Just pretend." She said shrugging. "Or better yet-"She paused and grabbed one of the first year's wands that showed up out of their hands and into hers; she tossed my wand back over to me. "Ok now go!"

I looked over at the first year who seemed more than upset with her taking his wand, but I suppose for the one time it could work.

"Expelliarmus!" I said pointing my wand at 'Emmas'. I watched the wand fly out of her hand and towards the ground in front of me; before I could get it the first year ran over and grabbed it, sending me a look before walking off. ~

We had been in the Room of Requirement for our first Dumbledore's Army meeting, the name both Hermione and Harry came up with earlier in the week, for over two hours; I had barely managed to get any sleep last night, due to both exhaustion and from excitement.

I was thrilled about how fast paced this all was going; everyone seemed relieved with it, even Harry. The next morning I felt even more excited about the practice we would ave later that evening. I got out of bed and dressed to head down to breakfast for the first time in a while, usually I spent it attempting to catch up on my homework I was desperately behind on. Today I felt that could wait; I made my way through the common room, and down to the Great Hall. Midway through my walk I had realized I was alone, I usually always walked with someone to the Great Hall…or well anywhere for that matter.

I made my way into the Great Hall that seemed to be halfway filled with students from mostly the Ravenclaw house, but before I could reach my table I was stopped by hearing someone call my name. My eyes shot tot he left of the Hall where I knew the call came from, I could see Emma walking up to me, but she wasnt alone. Behind her was Draco Malfoy and two of his goons that always seemed to be nearby.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly walking up to her, I glanced up at the others but my gaze turned immediately back to the floor.

"Umbridge wants to see you" She told me, catching my full attention. My beginning to what I thought was going to be a good day ended much sooner than I had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I really hoped you liked it! Let me know what you think and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and saved this in their Favorites or Alerts! Thanks for reading~ LG<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is a horribly long chapter that I believe all of yo deserve since I didnt update last week...anyway enjoy~ :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors POV:<strong>

It had been a week since the last Dumbledore's Army meeting; everyone was piled into the Quidditch pitch stands awaiting the game between the Slytherin's and Gryffindors. Though any Quidditch match would be exciting to watch, having these two houses battling against one another made things more interesting, due to their already set rivalry. Emma sat beside Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls, they all wore green to represent their house for the game and each, with the excepting of Emma, wore a smirk. Actually it seemed to be the entire Slytherin house that had one; they had something planned for the upcoming match, something to throw off the Gryffindor team, in particular their new Keeper, Ron Weasley.

Across from the Slytherin's were the proud, red and gold wearing Gryffindors, in the midst of the roaring crowd was Amber and Hermione. They seemed to still be on odd terms, for reasons still unknown to Amber, but they began to talk again. Hermione felt slightly bad about bringing Nick to the meeting that first night, as it was a shock to everyone, and seeing how he acted with Harry made Hermione regret the idea. The following night however Hermione hadn't been able to find Nick to either try to convince him not to go or have herself be convinced that he should go.

Hermione held binoculars up to her eyes and began to scan the Slytherin's; again he was nowhere to be seen, though she guessed Umbridge banned him from coming here. She couldn't help thinking back to the conversation she had with him that night however, it was just after the very first DA meeting. No matter how 'insane' both Ron and Harry believed him to be she couldnt help but think he could possibly be of help in the future. ~

**Hermione's POV from earlier in the week:**

We had just exited the Room of Requirement, it was much later than I anticipated, but I knew I had to catch up with him. I could see him making his way down the corridor, not seeming fairly concerned with the aspect of a teacher come wandering around the corner catching him out of his dorm.

I cleared my throat loud enough so he could hear me, though this didn't stop him from his brisk pace, I did it again this time much louder.

"Yes, I hear you" He spoke rather loudly. We had made it down towards the dungeons, causing me to wonder whether he knew he was going to wrong way or not. From what I had been told by Harry it was beneath the lake, which was nowhere near this part of the castle.

"I need to talk to you" I said, going into somewhat of a jog to try and catch up with him. He stopped just outside of a door, a few feet away lay another door that led into the dungeons. I had never really noticed this doorway before, though I couldnt help but wonder what was inside.

"I would leave if I were you" Nick told me, finally turning to face me.

"Why would you do that?" I asked him, crossing my arms. "With Harry, saying that about you-know-"

"Voldemort" He said simply, seeming pleased with the wince I gave, it was just out of habit of hearing that name…

"Yes, him" I said, pausing.

"Was what I said wrong?" he asked, walking a few steps closer to me, leaving merely a few inches between us now. "Surely you don't believe he got through that with pure skill, do you?"

"Well, I-"

"As much as I would like to discuss how pathetic I believe Potter is with you, I think its getting late." He told me. "You should go before they come down here."

"Who?" I asked him, I could feel my face getting red with anger.

"Aurors."

"And why would Aurors be down here?"

"To watch after me" He said, smiling. "Umbridge has them waiting outside of my room every night to make sure I don't escape."

"You stay in…there?" I asked him hinting towards what I knew wasn't the Slytherin common room. "And they watch you, why do they watch you?"

"Im dangerous. A hazard to other students, they are taking extreme cautions to deal with someone like me." He told me, making every word they used to describe him more dramatic than need be. "Again- you should go. They're on their way." I only nodded in response, turning around, my back faced to him now. As I was about to make my way back up the stairs I heard him talk again. "I'll see you Friday then"

"What's on Friday?" I asked just before turning to him once more.

"The third meeting."

"We haven't even-" I paused, keeping eye contact with him before eventually just sending him another nod. I made my way up the stairs, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I couldn't help but think about what he had said. About 'seeing him Friday for the meeting'…we hadn't even scheduled meetings that far in advance. How would he know we would have one that day? ~

**Authors POV:**

Amber, who was the only one in the stands who was sitting, tapped her fingers repeatedly on her knee. Though the idea of being surrounding by obnoxious, screaming people put her in tense moods anyway, it wasn't the cause of why she was in it. After being called to see Umbridge that day she had been more reluctant with everything and everyone. Again she began to go back into her studies, ignoring most of the people she use to have daily conversations with, Harry more than anyone. ~

**Amber's POV from earlier in the week:**

I made my way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, something I was hoping I wouldn't have to do until a few periods later. As I walked up the stairs and nearer to her office I couldn't help but wonder what I had done wrong, being of course im sure I had done anything _right_to get this kind of attention from her.

My fisted hand knocked a few times against the door before dropping down to my side once more. A soft, "come in" from the other side put a small knot in my stomach knowing that whatever sort of trouble I was in couldn't have waited until class for her to give it out to me, like usual, this was something different, that's what had scared me. I twisted the door handle and pushed it open to reveal her, in her usual spot, behind her desk. She was neatly stacking papers in front of her, setting them in a clean pile on the desk before looking up at me, smiling. "Take a seat, dear" She said, laying a hand out towards the chair on the opposite side of her. I pulled the cushiony chair out to sit in, a very different feel than the normal hard backed chair I was use to sitting in for my detentions. "How are you Ms. Aldertin?" She asked, taking a sip of tea that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Im fine" I muttered staring distinctly at the white and gold cup in her hands. "Er, Professor, I don't mean to sound rude…but why am I here?" I asker her, just wanting to get the point rather than making this small talk.

She sat back into her seat, seemingly shocked at the sound of my question, "I just wanted to have a small chat with you, is that alright?" What was I going to say? No? I only nodded my head, following her position and leaning back into my chair. "What is it that you do after school?"

I shrugged at her question, "Homework" I said simply, that wasn't exactly true, but then again why would I start now with telling her the truth?

"That's all?" She asked, leaning forward now, setting her elbows atop of the desk, placing her head onto her hands, as if this was the most interesting conversation she has had. "No groups you're apart of? Clubs?"

It took a lot in me not to let a smile escape on my face, had she really felt I was that dumb to let slide that I was apart of a group so easily? "No, Professor, I know those are against the rules" I assured her, with a single nod.

"Very well" She said, as if that answer wasn't what she wanted to hear at all. And im sure it wasn't. "I do want you to know, Ms. Aldertin that I know what is going on."

"Im not sure I follow you, Professor." I told her, putting on a fake act, one im sure she was very familiar with. I couldn't help but feel the nervousness inside of me grow the longer she stared at me in silence.

"You know exactly what im talking about" She said, her voice lowering, I could feel myself sinking a bit in my seat as her small, rodent looking eyes penetrating mine. But as quickly as that mean demeanor came it, left and was replaced with her usual 'cheery' one, "Correct me if im wrong, dear, but it says here that you're planning on become a Healer." She said, looking down towards those papers she had stacked ever so neatly before I came in. I nodded. "I see your scars have healed rather nicely, all done by you?" She asked hinting down towards my hands that have received many skin tearing detentions, though looked as if I had only gotten one or two.

"Yes" I said dully, not at all sure where this conversation was heading.

"A Healer is a very tough career to get; you do realize this don't you?" She asked pausing as if I was unaware of this. "And something like that can be quickly ended if, I don't know, say you getting all failing grades on your O.W.L.s." She trailed off "Then again something like a recommendation letter from someone at the Ministry could put you ahead of everyone else"

I let out a small, nervous laugh, one that meant I wasn't sure whether or not I was hearing her correctly or not. Was she…was she bribing me?

"I don't understand, Professor" I told her, wanting to hear for myself what she was doing, wanting to hear it out loud, to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

"If you know something that Mr. Potter is up to, even if you're apart of it, you tell me. You won't get in trouble; in fact you'll be rewarded." She told me, hinting to the recommendation letter im sure. "But if I find out that you knew what he was up to all along, and didn't tell me, well, lets just say becoming a Healer wont be in your future. Understood?" I only nodded my head. I swear I felt as though I would throw up any moment. "You may leave dear" She said returning her gaze down to her paperwork she was pretending to work on. ~

**Authors POV:**

To the right of the Gryffindors sat the Ravenclaws, Luna, who seemed to be more involved with the excitement of the whole Quidditch aspect than Hayley, cheered as she watched the Gryffindor team fly out onto the field. Hayley was too busy thinking over the conversation between she and Emma from the last Dumbledore's Army meeting, she had taken Mariangela's advice of talking to her before making any rational decisions about their friendship. Something Mariangela believed could be coming apart. ~

**Hayley's POV from earlier in the week:**

During the second DA meeting I knew this was the time I had to talk to Emma, and seeing as though we were doing the same thing we had done yesterday, basic spells and charms, it was the perfect time to do so.

She was talking excitedly to a very zoned out Amber as I approached, but her attitude seemed to dim as she spotted me. Not exactly what I wanted to see just then, it proved to me that she was still very reluctant to talk about things.

"Could we talk?" I asked her, glancing over at Amber who seemed more than willing to let me take Emma away for those few moments.

"Sure" Emma said, sounding as if she was forcing a happy tone rather than her natural one. "What about?"

"About what happened?" I said in more of a question than an answer, in a tone that meant she should've guessed the topic of our little conversation.

She continued to look over at the other students while we walked, "Oh" Was all she said in response to me.

"Are we okay?" I asked her, finally coming to a stop in the furthest part of the Room of Requirement, somewhere away from the others who were stiffly disarming each other one after the other. Really these classes need to get more exciting than this. I mean this guy has supposed to of defeated you-know-who you think we would be learning defense spells rather then this stuff.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, waving her hand as if she had already forgotten all about what happened. "I've been pretty over it since, well, it happened really."

"Oh…really?" I asked her, a bit surprised, though in all honesty it was a bit relieving. But then again it wasn't. I mean this had been eating away at me ever since it happened, maybe it was because I was the one who did the actual pushing…but then why was she avoiding me? Of course, that was the very next question to fly out of my mouth. "Where have you been? Why haven't you talked to me since then?"

"I haven't been able to find you!" She said, laughing a little. "Ravenclaws sort of glare at me whenever I ask if they've seen you…seriously how'd you get in that house again?" She asked me.

I only shrugged, letting out a small laugh too, "Still asking that myself."

"Want to be my partner for today?" She asked, changing the subject rather quickly, but with a smile on her face. I glanced over at Luna who was happily practicing away with two other Ravenclaws, and I nodded.

"Wait-aren't you with Amber?" I asked her, as we walked back further into the room.

"Eh, no not really. Sort of a quiet one, she is." She told me, doing some sort of a spin to face me, now walking backwards.

"Lets get started then" I said, I couldn't help but meet Mariangelas eye, she sent me a small smile. I mouthed 'thank you' back to her before turning my attention to Emma, who managed to already disarm me before I was able to prepare myself. ~

**Authors POV:**

Emma, though the talk was brief, very brief, was happy Hayley had come to her. She did, however, feel a strong feeling of guilt building up in her chest with every small talk they had between their classes this week. Guilt of not telling her everything that was actually going on, with her and Draco. With…Pansy. ~

**Emma's POV from earlier in the week:**

After Harry's class I decided to sneak down to the kitchen for a quick snack, something I had heard many people did during the nights. There were a few house elves working away in the kitchen, most seemed to ignore the fact I was in there with them, but the others merely glanced over at me before turning back to their work.

I grabbed down left over kettle corn and candy from the desserts we had earlier after dinner. I knew getting myself more hyper with sugars was most likely not a good idea, but I went against it anyway.

I stuffed what I could into my jacket pockets, and began heading back into the Slytherin common room. As I popped a few pieces of candy into my mouth I could hear chattering from down the corridor. My body stiffened and backed up into a corner, hoping that whoever was walking down here wouldn't spot me. '

The voices were familiar, I knew who they were coming from, but the other person, the one they were talking to was still a mystery. The footsteps were drawing nearer and I found myself in somewhat of a fetal position, pressing my knees into my chest and leaning back against the cold stone walls, hearing the kettle corn in my pocket crunch a bit from the sudden compressions.

"I even had my father look them up." Pansy said, her voice carrying past me and down the corridor, echoing. I couldn't help but wonder how _she_ managed to get the Prefect spot. I suppose there wasn't much else of a choice in Slytherin. I was either her or Millicent Bulstrode. "Her parents don't even work there; no one has even heard of their names."

I could feel my body tighten up now realizing who Pansy was going on about, it wasn't certain, but I had a pretty good feeling that she was talking about my parents. Who I had told everyone worked in the Ministry as Aurors; that of course being a filthy lie, my parents were Muggles! How dumb was I to think that, that lie could carry on, especially with people like her, always snooping in others business.

"I don't know what is going on" Pansy started, I could finally see the two making their way past me, the other girl was in her seventh year, the head girl for Slytherin. "but im going to find out everything I can about her. And believe me; Draco will be the first one I spill everything too"

At that moment it was the first time I had to restrain myself from saying anything, but having them know I was here, that I was listening, would be even worse for myself. I knew that being in the DA, working with Harry was already something I wasn't sure I could even explain to Draco about, but having her tell him about my parents, I knew for sure there was no coming back from that. I had heard about the Malfoy family, even when I was still in Beauxbaton, one of the few remaining pureblood families, the type of family that would spit at the sight of a Muggleborn, like me.

Either this was the time to come clean to everyone, tell them everything, even knowing the consequences, or I would have to find a way to stop Pansy from finding out about my life; about my family. ~

**Authors POV:**

Mariangela had found herself to be rather upbeat, given everything that had happened to her. She may not have been able to find someone new, someone she could bring herself to talk to inside of the school, another student, but rather someone she had met on her trip to Hogsmeade a few days back.

She watched as the quaffle was tossed into to the air, by Madam Hooch, cheers rising as the anticipation of what was to be a thrilling game was beginning. But yet the thought of her 'new friend' in Hogsmeade kept her mind off of everything that was going on in front of her and inside of a memory from the recent past. ~

**Mariangela's POV from earlier in the week:**

You could see autumn beginning to fade and Winter slowly taking its place as you walked through Hogsmeade. The trees surrounding the small town were almost completely bare now, and the temperature was surely dropping. The coat that covered my arms and made its way to my mid thigh was keeping me warmer than i'd like, however.

I had a woolen knit cap on, one that I had made when I was about fifteen, something I had kept myself busy with during one of my lonely summers inside of the Orphanage. Matching mittens were fitted snug over my hands, that were stuffed into my coat pockets.

I kept a quick pace as I made my way down the single road in Hogsmeade, there weren't many people down here today, though the people that were seemed to be couples. I couldn't help but find myself oddly jealous as I past one of the couples who were holding hands and sharing one of the many chocolate covered treats from Honeydukes. The jealousy came mostly from wondering whether or not I could ever have that myself. Someone I could put trust in, knowing they would be there with every inconvenience that came into my path. Being a shoulder to cry on, someone I could just…talk to.

Surely that was a lot to place on a single couple inside of a school, a relationship that im sure would merely last a few more weeks before they split ways. But it was a nice thought. Trust was always a strong word in my vocabulary, one I used a lot but never something I put in others, the sad thing was it wasn't even their fault.

Friends I have made through years of school at Beauxbaton or even the weeks I had been here at Hogwarts were people I knew who I wouldn't ever see again after school ended, they were just familiar faces that I could create small talk with for a few minutes out of the day, never really putting much effort in creating something more, talking about family or really anything outside of school. Could you really call those people friends? People who knew nothing about you? Surely people put a lot of trust in me, something I wasn't sure why but I was thankful for that. It gave me hope that trust was real, and that maybe one day I would acquire it.

After several more mindless steps I found myself in front of the Three Broomsticks, a place I would go every weekend, I made it into somewhat of a routine along with going into my newly found hideout inside the Whomping Willow.

As I walked in I found that there were more people inside that I anticipated, though the sight of a table with a single figure sitting at it gave me the urge to stay and have a butter beer.

The table I approached had a man sitting at it, reading the Daily Prophet quite contently, "Hi" I said, breaking his eye contact with the paper, and having his pale green eyes lock onto my violet ones. "May I sit with you, everywhere else is full"

"Oh" He said, glancing around at the people, filling the tables nearby, seemingly unaware at how busy it had gotten. Perhaps he had lost tract of time. "Of course" He quickly added.

"Thanks" I said in a soft voice, one im not sure he heard, I sat across from him, his paper blocking his face again.

"What would you like, dear?" A woman's voice came from beside me, I glance dup to see a tall woman with curly black hair standing a foot away from me.

"Oh, um just a butter beer thanks" I told her, looking over to the man across from me, he had seemed to have fallen back into the words that were written onto the Daily Prophet to notice her. "Are you going to have anything?"

The paper fell a bit, revealing only his eyes, though they were looking into the woman's beside mine this time, "Just a water" The woman nodded before walking away to retrieve our orders.

"Im Mariangela; Mariangela Guadalupe" I told him, as he let his paper fall completely onto the table, for the first time revealing his entire face. He was much older than me, though not by years between our ages, rather than aging through looks. He had looked to be in his forties, and yet his eyes portrayed youth, it was merely the scars that covered his face that seemed to have hidden his real age. Scars that seemed vaguely familiar, as if somewhere I had seen them before.

"Remus Lupin" ~

**Authors POV:**

The game had seemed to be going in the Gryffindors favor, though through the many cheers and screams that were produced by every side of the stands, you could hear a faint chant. A very repetitive, demeaning, chant that was slowly growing louder and louder, getting the attention of more than a few students and some of the Gryffindor Players as well. ~


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the next chapter...sorry for the wait...again...school has been very stressful. Lol anyway enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors POV:<strong>

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why the Slytherin's all sing, _

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley is our King, _

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

The jeering to the Gryffindor Keeper, Ron Weasley, slowly came to an end as they watched the Snitch be caught by Harry. It was official, the Gryffindor team had wont he match, each teams were now dismounting their brooms after landing onto the field bellow, everyone curiously watching what was going to happen below.

Draco Malfoys mouth was running, that was clear even all the way up into the stands where Amber and Hermione stood, surrounded by their fellow housemates.

"Lets go" Hermione instructed to Amber, who took a few moments of watching what she knew was about to turn into an ugly scene bellow, before following.

On the opposite end, just as Harry and George began charging the malicious blond haired Slytherin, Emma and Pansy stood, mouths agape as they watched the fight. Pansy let out a loud shriek and pushed through the crowd, Emma close behind, however she was to make sure she got to Draco before the other girl. Fortunately she knew about a few short cuts through the castle, having spent a bit of her time inside of Dumbledore's Army with the Weasley twins, along with Hayley. She knew a quick route to the Hospital Wing, quicker than any route she knew Pansy would take.

Everyone was either watching the fight, cheering it on or booing; of course those who booed would be Slytherin's, or leaving due to the childish manner, those of course being Ravenclaws. Hayley stayed however, being more than happy watching this fight, that was sadly short lived due to Madam Hooch's breaking them up.

"We should make sure they're okay" Luna spoke, barely making its way through the roaring crowd. Hayley let out a small laugh and nodded, knowing that if any of them weren't okay, it would be Malfoy, not George or Harry. Either way she decided to go along with her, leaving just as the rest of the Ravenclaws did. ~

"Banned" Hermione finally blurted out, repeating what h\Harry told her and Amber, just after he got back from McGonagalls office. "For life"

"Can she even do that?" Ron, who was pale in the face, asked, as the group of three sat in front of the fire inside the common room.

"Apparently" Harry mumbled, picking at the buttons on the couch.

"Well, the meeting tonight should make you feel better" Hermione announced, changing the subject.

"Meeting?" Harry questioned, finally taking his attention off of the couch. Hermione simply nodded, "How will the rest of the group know its tonight?"

Hermione rummaged through her pocket, pulling out what appeared to be Galleons, Ron was in awe at the sight of the money, "These" She said handing each of them one.

"You're handing out free money?" Ron asking, flipping the coin over in his hand, examining it.

"Of course not" Hermione quickly said "See the numbers on the very outside of the coins? Those, on real Galleons are serial numbers, referring to the Goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins however, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. I handed them out to everyone in the group."

"Brilliant" Harry said, still staring at the coin. "This says the meeting is in…"

"An hour" Hermione said, finishing his sentence. ~

Hayley and Luna walked together towards the Room of Requirement, the entire time the stress of school was piled high on Hayley's shoulders. She had never been stressed about school, she barely even thought twice about the O.W.L's a few weeks back. Perhaps it was her incessant study sessions she had with Luna and the other Ravenclaws she, regrettably, starting becoming friends with. It still didn't make sense to her, being a Ravenclaw, she knew she didn't fit in with these people, which in her mind was a relief, but she knew whatever it was she was glad as she wouldn't have been able to know Luna like she does now.

They were the last to the meeting, Hayley couldn't help but smirk as she saw Hermione's strange friend Nick Sarkov standing stoically in the back of the room. Hayley thought he was funny, even Luna liked him for his unique ways, it seemed as they were the few who saw him this way.

Hayley and Luna stood beside a group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors who were chattering excitedly amongst each other about the Quidditch game earlier in the day. Hayley wasn't a Quidditch player herself or even an avid watcher like she knew most students at Hogwarts were, but this game was easily one of the most entertaining things she had witnessed since she had been at Hogwarts. Watching someone like Malfoy getting repeatedly clobbered was something Hayley, and probably the rest of the school, yes that means including some of the professors, was relieved had happened.

"I heard he's still in the Hospital Wing" One of the girls said, getting sniggers in response. "Yeah apparently his girlfriend is there too, along with Crabbe and Goyle. I swear those two couldn't be duller-"

"Wait but I saw Pansy Parkinson in the court yard an hour after the game-"

"No he isn't dating Pansy anymore" The girl assured the others. Hayley scoffed at both the fact that Malfoy some how acquired a girlfriend, she guessed money had something to do with that, and realizing how the gossip at Hogwarts was just as bad as it was at Beauxbaton.

"Yeah I heard that too, he's dating that girl from Beauxbaton…Emily I think?"

"Emma" Hayley blurted out, getting the attention of everyone standing around.

"Yeah that's it" The gossiping Gryffindor girl said with a nod. "The fact that she was even in this group is suspicious to say the least don't you think?" The group began chatting again with each other leaving Hayley and Luna outside of their little huddle.

"Isn't that your friend?" Luna asked, tapping a few times on Hayley's shoulder.

"Yeah, it is" Hayley through her teeth, how could Emma not tell her about something this big? Especially knowing very well that Hayley was against basically everything that family believed, against everything Emma should believe as well. "I got to go, I'll see you later okay?"

Luna merely nodded and watched as Hayley leave the meeting, just as it was about to begin.

"We're going to be something a little different today. Something more difficult" Harry started, getting a very sighs of relief knowing they wouldn't continue to do the same basic spells. "A stunning spell" People began to excitedly chat between each other before Harry began speaking again, "Who wants to demonstrate it first with me?"

"I will" A voice announced, the crowd parted to reveal Nick Sarkov, Harry's face flushed a bit, not realizing he was even here today. With his usual smile on his face, Nick stood a few feet from Harry, his oddly colored red and blue eyes locked onto Harry's, waiting to start.

"Fine" Harry muttered finally, taking a few steps back, everyone in the class went on either side of the two, watching closely, not so much for the thought of learning the spell, but to watch the two duel. "When I count to three we will try to stun-" Before Harry could finish his sentence, a red light shot out of Nicks wand, hitting Harry directly in the chest, causing him to fly back several feet. After landing with a thud on the stone floor and a few dazed moments; Harry sat up.

Amber couldn't help but wince as Harry stood up, knowing this was about to turn very ugly; Hermione seemed to have sensed the same thing as her expression was exactly the same, yet both girls did nothing to stop it.

"You didn't let me finish" Harry spat at Nick, who was more than aware of this.

"Im sorry, have I upset itty bitty Potter?" Nick asked, adding a fake apologetic look. Harry's face was beet red with anger; Amber finally plucked up the courage to come between the two, she knew it had to be stopped.

"Harry, just leave it" She told him, trying to get his attention off of Nick and onto her. "He's not worth it-"

"And here comes the French girl…just as I knew would happen. Coming to fight his battles because he's too weak to do so himself."

"I am not weak!" Harry insisted, his voice rising; he could feel his scar burning more than ever.

"Prove it" Nick grinned, within seconds Harry shot a stunning spell back at the expelled Durmstrang student, having it only be blocked. "That all?" Nick took a few steps forward towards the two, all while blocking Harry's spell. "Stupefy!" Another red light shot out of Nick's wand though this time, Amber was prepared and blocked it. With a wave a wave of his wand, Nick managed to cause Amber to be thrown a few feet to the side, landing onto the ground. Harry sent another spell at Nick, one that made him take a few steps back though never one strong enough to completely effect him. "It's a shame you try to help someone who can't even tell you the truth, Potter." Nick said, they both stopped, but neither one of their wands lowered. Mariangela was helping Amber to her feet, while the other students were watching in confusion of what was going on. "Why is it that you haven't told him about your little get together with Umbridge, hm?"

Amber glanced up at him, her face pale; though Mariangela led her out before she was able to say anything, but whether she would've had the courage to or not was unclear.

Nick's face turned back to Harry, but before either of them could raise their wands Hermione was the one to step inbetween the two, "ENOUGH!" She yelled, looking at both of them; her glare however eventually landed directly on Nick. "You" She said walking directly up to him. "I trusted you and you just stepped all over that!"

"We all make mistakes" Nick told her, his voice was emotionless. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, knowing whatever she was to say would be useless. She turned away from him, walking through the crowd to the door and exited the meeting.

Soon after that everyone began to leave in small groups, leaving Harry alone inside of the Room of Requirement. Nick wandered off, where he was going was a mystery to him, but he had a feeling at the end of his path would be a very angry bushy haired brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? :) Let me know! If you have any ideas please feel free to message them to me! Thanks so much for reading~ LG<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the next chapter, this one is honestly one of my favorites that I have written for so far. It is all in the POV of Hayley. Hope you like it! :) There will be more single POV chapters coming up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV:<strong>

The corridors were slowly emptying due to the Professors ushering students to go back to their common rooms. I either ignored them or when faced directly with a Professor, made up a lie of needing to go to the Hospital Wing. The teachers all believed it since there has been an unusually high case of illnesses filling the school, of course unknown to the teachers most of the sick students were due to the growing Weasley twin's skiving snack boxes.

As I walked my stomach tensed; I felt…nervous? Usually when it comes to confrontation with someone I was either too angry to even feel any other emotion or excited for it…but this was different. This was my friend; or at least someone I believed to be friends with once. Still, I couldn't get the idea of Emma being with…that creep.

I felt bad about having to leave the Dumbledore's Army meeting early, especially seeing as we were actually switching it up. I knew there would only be a few more that Amber, Emma, Mariangela and I could attend before leaving after Christmas Break. It was the saddest feeling knowing we would have to go back to Beauxbaton; everything was different at Hogwarts, a good different. But I also knew I most likely wouldn't be able to see Luna again, not until after we leave school anyhow. We lived very different lives. Of course we would send owls to each other every once in a while, but I knew at some point even those would stop. We would most likely forget about each other and that was an awful feeling. That's how most relationships last; whether its friendships or actual real relationship, they never seem to last when its faced with distance.

Within the next few minutes I found myself outside of the Hospital Wing. I was about to face one of my best friends who was lying to me, who is lying to basically everyone at this point, whether she meant for it to happen, I wasn't sure. But it was odd thinking of how scared I was to lose Luna as a friend, but when thinking of Emma I didn't feel even somewhat close to the same.

I could hear talking from inside; actually I would describe more as fighting, though neither voices seemed to be Emma's. I stepped into the Wing, seeing several beds on either side lined neatly in rows. There were only two beds occupied, one of those beds having Malfoy in it.

Of course the fighting I had heard was from him and the Healer who seemed to be more than certain that he was well enough to leave. He thought otherwise.

"Mr. Malfoy, I assure you, you are fine to go to your common room. You barely even had a scratch on you!" She said, sounding as if she had already told him this several times before.

"I _assure you_ that my father will-"

"Could we just have a few more minutes?" Emma's voice was finally heard, though I couldn't see her. The woman merely nodded, mumbling something as she left the foot of the bed. She walked up to me, out of habit placing the back of her hand on my forehead.

"You don't feel warm, why don't you sit-"

"Im not sick" I told her, though she wasn't exactly my main focus. I could see Emma's head come up from beside the bed Malfoy was in, apparently the only sitting spot was on the floor.

"Head back to your common room then, its getting late." She told me before walking off back towards her office door. I made my way over towards the bed.

"Hayley?" Emma's voice was small, though audible.

"I heard you were here from some Hufflepuff in the fourth year. Just had to see it to believe it." I told her, keeping my composure as I said it.

Emma's face was pale as she turned her direction towards Malfoy then back to me, "Can we talk later?" She asked; I crossed my arms over my chest, the sneer Malfoy had on his face as he stared my way only made me more agitated.

"Why not talk now?" I asked her, putting a smile on my face as I made my way over towards her. "Let me ask you a question, Em, what was it that made you not tell me about you and him-"

"Hayley, please-"

"Really, Emma, I just want to understand. I mean honestly what was it that made you choose him? His overly greasy white hair, his pointed elfish face?"

"Hayley!" She yelled, standing up now. She was standing only a foot away now and her face was bright red, I was surprised I hadn't heard anything from Malfoy, but seeing the look on his face made me think he was too into the oncoming fight between Emma and I to even intrude. That was until I turned to attention directly onto him, asking him the next question, "What about you; what are you even planning on doing? You live your life around the fact you despise and wish death upon Muggleborns and here you are supposedly dating one. What's your game?"

The utter horror that came upon Emma's face immediately gave me the impression that he, and most likely the rest of the Slytherins didn't know she was a Muggleborn.

"What are you even going on about? She's a pureblood; no Muggleborn has ever been sorted into Slytherin!" He spat at me, Emma's eyes were wide, she neither agreed nor disputed what I said.

"What's going on in here?" The Healers voice came from behind me. I began to back up, though as I did I didn't take my eyes off of the two, who had very different expressions as I left. Finally I turned my back to them and began to speed walk away from the Wing.

I wasn't sure how I felt about what had happened. The reason I was mad was not only for the fact she didn't tell me about him, but the fact I had thought he knew about her being Muggleborn and she didn't see what was wrong with being with him.

Luckily, Malfoys stupidity saved the day with him not actually understanding what was going on. Something I know I can always rely.

I walked swiftly back towards my common room, honestly I didn't feel like going back to the meeting. As I made my way inside the common room with the usual studying students, I threw myself onto the couch, folding my hands onto my stomach and stared up at the ceiling.

That really didn't go like I had planned. I was expecting to have some sort of fight, not end up feeling bad about going in the first place. At the same time I was almost relieved at the fact I didnt fight with her. I couldn't help but feel like being here has changed me…I mean I was actually doing…homework. Like on a regular basis! I mean its not like I was getting good grades on anything I turned in, but the fact that I was turning anything in that had something somewhat relevant to what we were learning was shocking to say the least.

"The meeting ended much sooner than I thought it would have" Luna's voice said from beside me. Her blonde hair caught my eye as she stood beside the couch I had managed to take completely over.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up quickly, making a spot for her to sit beside me.

"There was a big fight between Harry and that large boy from Slytherin." She said, yet there was a small smile on her face as the words came out. "Harry has been a lot more moody lately this year." She told me, as she stared into the fire before us, it was beginning to die down now. There was a short silence between us before she began talking again. I just never know what to talk with her about, I felt as though whatever I said could never be nearly as interesting as what she would have to say. I usually let her do all the talking when we were together. "How did your talk go with your friend?"

I let out a small laugh and shrugged, "I don't know if you could even call what we had a 'talk'." I started, leaning back into the couch. She glanced over at me, waiting for me to continue. "I just don't understand why she is so distant from me. I mean she has been so different since we have gotten here… I mean her dating Malfoy? Whats that about…she's apparently pretending to be a pureblood instead of a Muggleborn. Something they will eventually find out about…"

"Im sure she's scared." Luna said, with a nod. "I mean, being surrounded by people that already hate you before they even know you is quite sad. Im sure there are several people who would do the same."

I looked over at her, "Would you lie to have people like you?"

Her smile grew, "No. I suppose that's why I don't have many friends."

"Im your friend." I assured her; again it became silent. I glanced down towards my hands watching my fingers tap repeatedly against my thigh. Emma came back into my mind, being once again the topic of the conversation, "I hate the fact that there's a part of me that thinks Emma and I can never be the same again."

"You keep saying this and yet you do nothing to fix it." She told me. "Its almost as if you want the friendship to fail."

"But I don't!" I exclaimed, shaking my head, though I don't know whether I believed my own dispute.

"Im a bit tired. Perhaps tomorrow we could walk down to Hogsmeade to talk." She said, preparing to stand up from the couch. "Everything will turn out fine, I know you will make the right decision. You're much smarter than you make yourself out to be." She told me. With that she leaned over, giving me a small peck on the cheek before standing up from the couch and heading up to the dorms.

I could feel my heart beat faster, realizing what had just happened. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I fell back into the couch. My mood managed to change from upset to overjoyed; Luna made me feel so much better about myself with just a few words. Something that I knew no one else could do; the best part about it was Luna was the kind of person who spoke their mind. Someone who says the truth no matter how rude it can come off as, not that she means to come off as rude of any sort, but everything that she said, I knew she wasn't lying.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and if there is anything I could improve of, thanks so much for reading! ~LG<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy~ :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors POV:<strong>

Everyone was on the train ride home for Christmas break. Everyone, that is, except for Nick Sarkov. Umbridge had made it a point to keep locked away inside of his room for the entire break, with the Aurors making their occasional rounds to his room. Of course if it was up to Dumbledore, he would have allowed Nick to choose how he spends his break, but with Fudge seemingly in her pocket, that wasnt even near to an option.

Hermione, surprisingly, was more than against what Umbridge had decided. Surprising, that is, if you didnt know what happened after the fight between the two.

**Hermione's POV from earlier:**

I had stormed off from the class and made my way down to the dungeons, taking a shortcut to make sure I would make it there before Nick could hide inside of his room…or cell. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this angry with anyone; I trusted him and completely betrayed it! The worst part of it all was the way he didn't seem to even care, the way he just said '_everyone makes mistakes'_. I had believed him to be different than what every other person had thought of him, but it seems I was wrong. I was going to make sure he knew there was no way he was ever coming back to those meetings, I was to ensure it.

Just as I was to knock on the door that led to his 'room', he stepped out of the shadows; he had been waiting for me. What made it worse was the fact he was proudly wearing that…that horrible 'all-knowing' smile of his. I hated it!

"I knew you would be here" He said smugly, I swear, he was worse than Draco Malfoy! I said nothing in return, only crossing my arms over my chest. "I can see I am in trouble…what's the matter? Was I out too late drinking with the boys?"

I let out an accidental scoff, following it up by simply saying; "Funny" I stared at him for a few moments before getting straight to it. "Now if you would be so kind, give me back the coin. You will not be coming back to the D.A. after your little stunt."

He let out a laugh which only made my face turn a deeper shade of red, something that only happened out of sheer anger.

"What is so funny?" I demanded my voice much louder than I anticipated.

He looked at me, taking a step closer to me and did the one thing neither I, nor anyone else expected him to do…ever! He pulled me in closer to him and kissed me. I didn't know what to do at that moment; the shock of him simply kissing me... was really nothing I had prepared myself for.

As he pulled away, a smirk was evident on his face.

"You're cute when you're angry, especially at me." He said with much humor in his voice. I watched him walk into his room; I knew at that point I should've left before the aurors came and found me, but I seemed to be…stuck. Still in shock.

I wasn't sure what was odder; the fact that he did it, or the fact that I didn't stop him from doing it. ~

**Author's POV:**

Hermione had a small smile on her face as she stared blankly out the window, she seemed to be off in another world. She jumped a bit as a black cat she was unfamiliar with jumped onto the compartment seat across from her. Crookshanks let out a hiss, only to be settled by Hermione's hand that was gently stroking the top of his head.

The black cat's eyes locked onto Hermione's; the smile crept back onto her face as she turned her attention back to the window, watching everything go by in a blur. She would have been confused by this unknown animal making its way onto a train if she hadnt seen its eyes; one red and one blue.~

Amber and Mariangela shared a compartment together, they had managed to become rather close the past few days. Something both knew wouldn't have happened if it hadnt been for the talk they shared after the whole 'DA fight'. ~

**Amber's POV from earlier:**

Mariangela stuck close to my side as we walked, almost as if she was prepared to catch me if I was to pass out at any time. I suppose that actually might be something to look out for, as I did feel a bit off balance. Not so much from being hit with a curse, but more from the realization of what had happened.

She seemed a bit anxious for me to tell her, though at the same time she didnt want to push it. I knew with everything that was going on someone should at least know, even though I knew that person should be Harry I still couldnt bring myself to tell him. After what had happened, and what Nick said during the fight it was bond to be brought up however.

"Im not sure how he knew" I said flatly, she looked at me confused. It didnt exactly start off the way I wanted it, but it was what was on my mind at the time. "Nick- what he said...how he knew what happened about Umbridge"

"What do you mean?" She asked me, we stopped in the middle of the darkened corridor which made me a bit anxious, knowing anyone could be lurking in the shadows.

I let out a sigh before beginning my story. Everything. I hadnt planned on telling her everything, but I couldnt help it and it was a bit late now. She didnt say anything during the somewhat rant of mine and Umbridges conversation, she included a nod here and there. Finally after I was finished I found myself leaning my back against the wall and sliding myself down into a heap on the ground.

She didnt say anything which made me tense, maybe she was thinking of _what_ to say. Theres not much that could be said after having someone tell you they're being blackmailed by practically the Ministry of Magic itself.

"Im guessing you havent told anyone that before?" She asked, sitting down beside me.

"Nope" I sighed, leaning my head back. I could feel the knot that was in my stomach lessen knowing I finally talked about it. "You would be the only one who knows. "

"You should let Dumbledore know." She told me, I swear she almos_t _sounded like Hermione when she said that. What could Dumbledore do? He had no say in what the Ministry can or cant do. If anything they do the opposite of what he believes is right.

"That would only make it worse." I assured her.

"What are you planning on doing?" She asked looking down the corridor, almost preparing herself to see a professor to come whirling around the corner at any second.

"Dunno" I continued to stare down at my hands as we sat in a few seconds of silence.

"You should at least tell your parents." She said with a nod, glancing at me. I shrugged.

"Dont have any of those." I could tell she had tensed up when I said that, probably regretting having said something.

"I know what's like" She said quietly, before quickly adding "So, who are you living with?"

"Grandparents. And there isnt anyway im telling them." I said strictly. "They have enough to worry about..." I paused for a few moments, but before she could ask another question about my situation I asked her the next question. "Who do you stay with? Grandparents as well?"

"No one; dont have anywhere to stay." She said flatly adding in a shrug. "Use to stay at an orphanage, but I just got the news im too old to be there any longer." I felt my face go red, sort of embarrassed with myself that I even asked. I couldnt imagine not having anywhere to go, no one to go home to after school. The sad thing was it was almost Christmas break, my favorite time of the year. It was the time when there would always be freshly baked cookies on the table that my Grandma had just made, and the smell of the Christmas tree my Grandpa set up in the house. A small smile creeped onto my face as I turned to her.

"You want to stay with me over Christmas Break?" I asked her, she glanced up at me confused for a momnet before she shook her head.

"I dont want to impose...its fine. I'll stay here." She said smiling.

"Honestly you wouldnt be." Actually I had no idea what my Grandparents were to think of me having a friend stay over, but I suppose it wouldnt hurt. "There's plently of room! Plus you could help me out with my studying for the O.W.L.'s.." I said letting out a small laugh at the end. Honestly, it was a bit embarrassing realizing how little I actually have gotten accomplished when it came to that. But I suppose why study for something you're bound to fail?

"If you insist then...thanks, Amber" She said told me with a smile. I only nodded, as we stood up from the floor, realizing that the risk of getting caught by a professor or a Prefect wasnt a great idea. ~

**Emma's POV:**

I found myself overwhelmed by thinking too much, and if you know me at all you will know that, that is least likely the case to any problem im having. Usually its not thinking enough; whether its about pulling pranks with Hayley back at Beauxbaton or stealing some of the food, again with Hayley, from the kitchen during the night. Whenever we would get caught, which was more often than we wanted, that was what the professors would always say, "You dont think things over" or "you act too much on impulse".

Was that such a bad thing? I mean it has gotten me this far in life, made me great friends, decent grades; maybe that was what I needed right now. A little _less_ thinking.

Thats when it hit me. Probably one of the greatest ideas that has ever popped into my head, one that I knew for sure would need some sort of help in.

Just when I thought my luck was bad I saw the perfect help walk right past the compartment window. I jumped out of the seat and slid open the door as quickly as possible, "Oy! You two!"

The Weasley twins looked back at me, a bit confused and almost angered by the fact I had been talking to them. They both backtracked their steps so they were standing just outside the door, "What is it that you want?"

"I have an idea" I told them smiling. "But I need your help-"

"And what makes you think that we would help you?" I knew that no matter what, my Slytherin tie would always come into focus with any of the other houses.

"We have something in common" I shrugged, looking down the train to see if anyone was in sight that could be listening.

"That is?" They asked in unison.

"We both want Umbridge out of Hogwarts"


End file.
